Inexplicable atracción
by Reika Namino
Summary: La llegada misteriosa de Sakuno a su nuevo hogar tenía un objetivo claro y no pensaba distraerse, pero conocer a aquel chico de ojos ambar cuya personalidad enigmatica captaba la atención de la joven no estuvo nunca entre sus planes
1. Una llegada inesperada

**¿Como estan todos?**

**Yo los he extrañado muchisimo... me alegra haber vuelto otra vez , no saben cuan feliz me siento de compartir nuevamente mis historias con ustedes!**

**Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que termine Sobre ruedas! y les agradezco demasiado su apoyo! saben que aún pueden darle una miradita y dejar ultimas opiniones...**

**Ya saben como son mis fics! espero que este les guste... no es tan interesante al comienzo pero siempre hay nuevas sorpresas! XD**

**espero que me apoyen... muxas gracias**

* * *

**"Inexplicable atracción"**

1.- Una llegada inesperada

La música se escuchaba en toda la gigantesca casona que estaba dividida en más de veinte pasadizos y salones, resonaba contra las paredes y ventanas de cristal, haciendo que los adornos bailaran al compás de las ondas sonoras.

Era una noche preciosa, adornada por las pequeñas estrellas que brillaban sin parar, las luces de aquella casona rodeada de hermosos jardines japoneses y piletas elaboradas de piedra. Todo en aquel lugar era glamoroso con las luces fijadas al cielo, los techos altos y adornados por colores calidos que resaltaban el clima veraniego.

Soplaba la brisa fresca de sueños envueltos de dulzura y esperanza, el ambiente estaba impregnado del olor de las rosas que crecían en los rosales de zonas específicas de jardín, las pequeñas orquídeas de diversos colores abrían sus delicados pétalos al cielo demostrando la belleza que envolvían con ardor.

La casona estaba llena de algarabía, bullicio de jolgorio, de risas amenas y emocionadas, que contrastaban con las tonalidades musicales, produciendo un matiz tranquilizador.

Dentro de la casa, todo el mundo bailaba o conversaban sentados en los elegantes sofás de cuero, en las sillas de madera siendo alumbrados por luces tenues y resplandecientes.

Todos los invitados eran cordialmente servidos por los empleados y sirvientes que con pericia llevaban la bandeja de un lado a otro, sirviendo las exquisitas creaciones del chef.

La gente vestía de elegantes trajes, las mujeres con vestidos de seda, encajes y sandalias abiertas, los hombres con elegantes pantalones, y camisas entreabiertas.

El calor era sofocante afuera, no obstante la temperatura era adecuada dentro, la gente disfrutaba sentir algo de frescura en sus estrechos cuerpos.

Este verano ha sido el más caluroso de todos ¿No lo creen?- dijo riendo un hombre alto y corpulento, su rostro parecía juguetón pero algo brusco en su comportamiento, se reía como si perteneciese completamente a esa clase de mundo.

Efectivamente Momoshiro- dijo otro tomando un sorbo de su cóctel- La temperatura se ha elevado como era de esperarse, la gente últimamente esta pidiendo lluvias como nunca antes- expresó conversando hacia los demás, su postura alegaba confianza, con las piernas largas cruzadas y los hombros delgados y estilizados, talvez era algo femenino no obstante tenía algo que llamaba mucho la atención. Talvez era su cabello rojizo el que le daba aquel toque de alegría y eterna amistad

Todo el pequeño grupo se diferenciaba de los demás, estaba constituido de los hijos de los famosos empresarios del pueblo.

Yo disfruto mucho de este clima- dijo la pelirroja que se encontraba al lado derecho de Momoshiro, se veía saludable, con un hermoso bronceado que hacía resaltar sus sorprendentes ojos, llevaba un vestido rojo de tiras largo, pero abierto al lado derecho de sus piernas, demostrándolas estilizadas y bronceadas

No es noticia Ann que a ti te encanta broncearte- dijeron riendo todos viendo a la despampanante mujer fruncir sus delicados labios que acababan de ser besados por Momoshiro que la sujetaba de la cintura

Creo que es saludable, eso es todo- dijo sonriendo- Creo que Fuji disfruta esto tanto como yo ¿no es así señor? – dijo divertida, hacía unas cuantas semanas que no estaban todos reunidos, disfrutaban pasar en tiempo juntos, ya que era más ameno pasar las vacaciones con gente como ella

Fuji parece que el gato se comió tu lengua- habló alguien detrás de ellos

Ryoma – exclamó una joven que hasta el momento solo se había dedicado a mirar alrededor- que inesperado es verte salir tan temprano creía que esperarías para salir cuando tu madre lo hiciese- dijo moviendo sus labios con delicadeza y hasta cierto punto seductor.

Pensé que sería mejor salir en este momento, me aburrí esperando a aquella mujer – sido desarreglándose un poco el cabello, ya que no le gustaba tenerlo peinado ni hacia la derecha ni hacia la izquierda- Este clima…

Parece que Tomoka te esperaba como loca- dijo Fuji a Ryoma, Oishi que se encontraba cerrando el circulo de amigos afirmó, Ryoma no se inmutó

No es cierto ya- dijo al mismo tiempo en que toda su tez se ponía roja, por suerte las luces marrones y tenues de la mesa hicieron que se notara mas suave.

Todos rieron hasta Tezuka Kunimitsu que había permanecido callado con Inui observando los acontecimientos, viendo en especial como la gente fijaba su mirada en ellos.

No deberías estar vigilando Inui- dijo Ryoma – Mi madre ha invitado a un grupo reservado, no hay nadie aquí que pueda atentar contra tu vida- dijo riendo, Ryoma Echizen nunca fue gracioso, pero su sentido de humor sarcástico hacía reír a la gente que lo conocía, por ser reservado no se ganaba las amistades rápidamente, no obstante había gente que lo apreciaba por lo que era

Tomoka respiro aliviada, aunque Ryoma no se hubiera dado cuenta, ella se había arreglado para el, llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta ordenada, tenía un vestido verde oliva corto que le llegaba poco más abajo de las rodillas.

Por cierto Ryoma ¿Tu madre cuantos años esta cumpliendo?- preguntó Kawamura dejando su cigarrillo sobre el cenicero.

Si es que mis cálculos son correctos- susurró imitando a Sadaharu, sus ojos ámbar brillaban de alegría, aunque no lo dijera disfrutaba volver a ver a todos reunidos- Puede que sea cuarenta y ocho años

Wow!- dijeron todos asombrados -si que es joven – dijeron todos al unísono, en especial las chicas

Eso quiere decir que restando tu edad ella te tuvo a los veintitrés años – dijo Tomoka tapándose la boca

¿Qué hay de raro con eso?- preguntó Echizen defendiendo a su madre

Es la edad que tenemos nosotras- dijo Ann refiriéndose a Tomoka y a ella – y hasta el momento no ha pasado por mi cabeza casarme ni tener hijos

Exactamente, y tu tienes un dos más que tu mamá cuando te tuvo- dijo riendo Eiji dándole una palmada en los hombros a Kaoru que casi lo mata con la mirada

Eso ya no importa, la cosa es que tu mama se mantiene- dijo Tezuka

Todos se volvieron asombrados hacia el mayor de todos, este se había quedado estático no había pensado en las consecuencias de haber dicho aquella frase.

Se arregló los lentes con sumo cuidado como si nunca hubiera dicho algo.

¿Qué miran? – preguntó del todo serio

Oh, nada nada tezuka- exclamaron todos alejándose un poco de él.

Mi madre no tardará en salir- dijo Echizen cambiando de tema, sentándose en el sofá junto a Tomoka ya que ella le había guardado el puesto.

A muchos hombres les gustaba Osakada, ya sea por su presencia un tanto opulenta, o su admirable belleza.

Era algo tosca, no obstante era alegre y excesivamente expresiva.

Ryoma se sentó a su lado llamando al mozo para que le diera champagne para brindar.

Tomoka sonreía embelezada a su acompañante que a las justas se daba cuenta de su presencia, hasta que esta le colocó la palma de la mano sobre los fuertes músculos de su rodilla.

Esta muestra de afecto no pasó desapercibida, no obstante nadie dijo nada, todos sabían como se ponía Ryoma cada vez que tocaban el tema de que Tomoka podría estar ilusionada por un amor inexistente.

Ryoma que se había dado cuenta de ese gesto no hizo nada, trataba de guardar la compostura, tomoka siempre había sido como una hermana pequeña para él, la había cuidado como tal y hasta ahora no sabía como expresarle lo que sentía.

No quería dañar las ilusiones de adolescente que aún perduraban en su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró a través de la ventana, asombrada por lo que veían sus ojos, ese sitio si que era hermoso, más de lo que alguna vez pensó al escuchar a su madre hablar de él.

Nunca había visto las estrellas tan brillantes en la ciudad, y el cielo tan amplio y resplandeciente como en aquel lugar.

Aquel sitio olía a naturaleza y a flores mágicas, para ella el atardecer que acababa de pasar era uno de los mejores momentos que había guardado en su memoria.

Siempre había escuchado a su madre por teléfono hablándole de lo impresionante de aquel lugar, de las maravillosas vistas, de la sensación que desembocaba en su interior ver el cielo y la tierra.

Siempre, desde niña, había imaginado aquel lugar de donde provenía su madre, y donde ella se encontraba, pero nunca había estado cerca de comprender semejante pueblo.

Admiraba lo que sus ojos percibían y reservaba solamente para ella esas horas en las que se detenía para ver el esplendor de aquel territorio.

Tan solo había estado ahí dos días, estos los había pasado arreglando su recamara para su estadía prolongada.

Había deseado mucho conocer a su madre, que había viajado cuando ella aún era niña, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con ella en persona.

Había sido criada por su padre, que se había preocupado por su educación y por mantenerla de buena manera talvez ostentosa pero admirable condición.

Ella amaba a su padre, hubiera dado todo por él, pero sentía su vida vacía al tener un hueco en su interior, no conocía a su madre que se había divorciado de su papá cuando ella solo tenía cuatro años.

Mantenían conversaciones cada semana, pero con el paso del tiempo eso se volvió cada mes.

Ella sabía que no podría completarse como persona si no se encontraba con su madre, por lo que decidió mudarse con ella.

Su mamá tenía un parentesco impresionante con ella, Sakuno no lo había podido entender hasta aquel momento, no obstante su madre tenía aquel estilo juvenil y un espíritu libre que las diferenciaba.

Entendía perfectamente la razón por la cual su padre y su madre no habían estado más tiempo juntos.

Su padre era como ella, tenían fijación por el orden, por la madurez y por los deberes, así la había educado y estaba agradecida, no obstante su madre era lo contrario.

Ella era libre en su propio mundo, y espera entenderla algún día, por eso había llegado a aquella hermosa ciudad para hallar los secretos de la separación.

Su padre le había concedido el permiso de ausentarse de su hogar por tres meses, aunque le hizo ver a su hija que en realidad no había nada en especial en aquella mujer.

Sakuno no lo dudo y llamó a su madre para decirle que compraría un boleto de avión y que estaría ahí en horas, ella aceptó luego de haberlo pensado y fue así como llegó hasta aquella pequeña ciudad encantada.

Ya tenía veintiún años, edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones por lo que dejó la universidad por tres meses para lograr su objetivo.

Sakuno¿ya estas lista? – preguntó la melodiosa voz de su madre que tocaba la puerta

Casi, dentro de cinco minutos salgo- gritó Sakuno para que la escucharan

Llevas horas alistándote – se quejó caminando hacía su propio cuarto.

Sakuno no había estado alistándose hasta el momento, se había quedado contemplando el cielo nocturno, que era iluminado por diversas luces que salían del mismo punto.

Suspiró hondo, según su madre aquella noche iba a se muy larga y por lo que veía tenía razón, en la tarde cuando le dio hambre a una hora inesperada salió a comprar algo que comer ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a la comida de la casona.

Todo el mundo hablaba del cumpleaños de una mujer, por lo que noto era bastante conocida en aquel pueblo y sobretodo muy querida.

Se decía que pocas personas habían sido invitadas, pero todo el mundo quería ir.

Su madre le había contado que ella era una amiga muy cercana a aquella señora, por lo que irían aquella noche, y por lo que podía ver, aquella mujer no estaba muy lejos de ser muy importante.

Sakuno se había puesto un vestido color melón, dejando su cabello ondulado caer por su espalda, su vestido le quedaba hasta las pantorrillas y caía en un bonito detalle.

Le alegró saber que su padre le había llenado la maleta con vestidos lujosos y sobretodo cosas que puede usarlas a diario.

Se maquilló con tonos suaves que reflejaban el verano.

Se dió una última mirada en el espejo y salió alegre ya que ese clima le motivaba, no le molestaba para nada, más bien la inspiraba para permanecer activa.

Ya estoy lista Shiba- le dijo a su madre luego de haber estado tocando la puerta por más de cinco minutos, no se imaginaba un cuarto tan grande como para que se demorase en contestar

Ya salgo- exclamó al fin, dile a alguien que aliste el carro y que nos lleve a la casona Echizen- le ordenó a Sakuno

Sakuno se preguntaba por qué en su sano juicio la obedecía con tanta dedicación, ni siquiera había sido capaz de llamarla mamá.

Ella era prácticamente una extraña.

Camino por los gigantescos pasillos llenos de pinturas de su madre o adornos impresionantes, desde que llegó había notado que su madre había llevado una vida plena en ese lugar, si nada que la atase.

Después del divorcio de sus padres, su mamá había logrado ganar el juicio para quedarse con la mitad de la inmensa fortuna de su padre, ya que no había hecho ningún trato premarital. Su padre quedó devastado no por el dinero, que al cabo de unos meses ya tenía más de lo que había perdido, sino por el hecho de perder a la única mujer que alguna vez había amado. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que en realidad no hubiera podido sostenerla por más tiempo.

Sakuno se despertó de sus cavilaciones al ver pasar una sirvienta con su vestido negro y binchas blancas frente a ella, cruzando el pasillo adverso al de ella.

He… disculpe- exclamó antes que la sirvienta desapareciera de la vista.

Dígame señorita- expresó tras una reverencia retrocediendo para acatar ordenes

Shiba me ha dicho si podía pedirle que alisten el auto para ir a la casona Echizen- le pidió lo mejor que pudo, en la ciudad, en la casa de su padre, Sakuno se llevaba bien con los sirvientes eran parte de la familia, y le dolía ver como otras personas los esclavizaban

Claro señorita, avisaré al chofer- concluyó con otra reverencia y desapareció por alguno de los pasillos.

Gracias- gritó Sakuno.

Tras unos minutos de espera, Sakuno se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera de una elegante limusina con su extremadamente arreglada madre al lado, sentada de una manera extraña y algo perturbada.

Gracias a Dios que su madre aún conservaba la belleza de una adolescente sino nunca hubiera podido vestir de aquella manera, aunque por lo visto Shiba había notado que su hija le ganaba por mucho más.

Sakuno poseía aquella belleza de antaño, pestañas inmensamente oscuras y pobladas, ojos claros casi rojizos, mejillas sonrojadas, piel clara como la nieve, y por lo más resaltante aquellos labios carnosos y rojos que por algún motivo le daban un toque romántico a su apariencia.

Shiba no tenía nada de eso, recordaba que su ex-esposo tenía una belleza muy masculina, pero hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de su hija.

El cabello de Sakuno era ondulado, de color entre el castaño y el rojo.

Sakuno sintió la mirada de Shiba sobre ella, poniéndola un poco incomoda por lo que no volteó para sorprenderla.

El auto se estacionó en la puerta de la casona, bajando el chofer para abrir la puerta a sus señoras.

Gracias- susurró Sakuno al bajar

No deberías agradecer- le dijo su madre- trabaja, para algo le pago

Aquel muchacho parecía un poco mayor a Sakuno, era buen mozo, con hermosos ojos y un porte elegante, Sakuno al darle las gracias había recibido una blanca sonrisa pero tras las palabras de Shiba su porte se volvió frío y rígido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma, mi madre me mando a informarte que ya esta a punto de salir – exclamó Ryoga sujetando a dos chicas en ambos brazos – Si me disculpas…

¿Quieres que avise por ti?- preguntó Tezuka parándose

Si no es molestia- suspiró Ryoma cambiando se asiento, le estaba molestando las caricias de Tomoka.

Tezuka mando a encender las luces y apagar la música e hizo sonar las copas para que toda la atención se concentrara en él.

Como sabemos, hoy nos hemos presentado en la casona Echizen por un gran motivo, el cumpleaños de nuestra querida mentora Rinko Echizen, aquí la presenta su hijo- dijo refiriéndose a Ryoma que saludó con la cabeza, Ryoga no estaba por ahí, había desaparecido por completo- Demos la bienvenida a nuestra querida

Todos se asombraban del gran orador en el que se había vuelto Tezuka.

Los aplausos poco a poco fueron expandiéndose por toda la casona, los invitados, los hijos y los sirvientes aplaudían felices.

La señora Echizen aparecía con un hermoso vestido largo, color turquesa con retoques plateados por todos lados.

Nanjirou estaba parado al frente esperando a su bella esposa.

Ella reía conmovida por las muestras de afecto.

Gracias, muchas gracias a todos – dijo riendo entre lágrimas – Habíamos decidido celebrar mis cumpleaños antes de cumplir los cincuentas – dijo avergonzada.

Las luces se apagaron y la música volvió a tomar el ritmo de antes. Rinko hablaba con los más allegados y hasta con los amigos de sus hijos.

Shiba, ella es hermosa- susurró Sakuno que con su madre estaban a un lado esperando a que la cumpleañera se acercara

Y elegante querida, ella es el trampolín de la vida social al igual que sus dos encantadores hijos- susurró con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro

Sakuno la observó sin comprender.

¡Shiba! – Exclamó de los más alegre Rinko – Mi querida amiga, no te había visto – dijo casi gritando por el sonido de la música- Debe ser que estas luces oscuras me han dejado sin un buen perímetro de visión – bromeó acercándose para abrazar a su amiga, Sakuno se dio cuenta que al instante todas las miradas se posaron en las dos mujeres y sobre todo en ella.

Te deseo lo mejor Shiba, hoy estas hermosísima – le dijo al oído produciendo pequeñas risitas en la mujer, ella sonrió viendo a su madre.

¿Y quien es esta hermosa señorita? – preguntó Rinko viendo a Sakuno asombrada – Niña si que eres hermosa - le dijo palmeando su espalda

Ella es mi hija Sakuno- dijo Shiba como si se hubiera aprendido aquella frase de memoria

¿Tu hija? Oh por Dios- dijo viendo a Sakuno- Es impresionante, no vemos bellezas así muy a menudo

Shiba frunció el ceño

Muchas Gracias- dijo Sakuno avergonzada abanicándose con la palma de su mano

No es nada querida – la hizo reír Rinko – Sakuno quiero presentarte a mi hijo… No conoces el pueblo aún ¿verdad?

No he tenido la oportunidad, recién llegué hace dos días- respondió siguiendo a Rinko quien se paseaba por el salón con toda tranquilidad, mientras ella con todas las miradas puestas en su persona a las justas podía respirar, ignoró la mirada de su madre que mostraba celos e indignación y siguió a la señora hacia el lado derecho de la sala, donde increíblemente habías personas de su edad, pero sumamente elegantes como sus amigos en la ciudad, pero ellos tenían un aire de elegancia y juventud que se notaba a leguas de distancia.

Ven querida, te mostraré a tus nuevos amigos- dijo Rinko quien estaba ansiosa por hacerla conocer, y a la vez regresar a los brazos de su esposo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoka no crees que ya debes buscarte un novio- acertó en el blanco la pelirroja, quien acababa de dejar un cigarrillo en el cenicero, no le gustaba que Momoshiro fumara por lo que siempre le quitaba los cigarros

Muy graciosa Ann- se quejó Tomoka tomando un poco de agua- No tengo propósitos

¿Y por qué no?- preguntó- Pronto te van a ver como una solterona

Solo tengo veintitrés años – exclamó saliendo de sus casillas, asustándose por el porvenir

Jajajaj – se rió Ann- es una broma Tomo-chan ya deberías tenerlo entre tus brazos- dijo señalando a Ryoma

Eso es lo que intento – murmuró ella terminando su vaso de agua

Los hombres estaban a un lado hablando de Dios sabe qué, mientras Ann y Tomoka observaban a los hombres que pasaban frente a sus ojos, pero como siempre sus amigos eran los que más resaltaban en todo esto.

No veo nada bueno- dijo Ann recostándose mejor en el sillón de cuero negro

No se por qué buscas, si tienes algo mucho mejor que eso – dijo señalando a un chico que en ese momento se estaba moviendo – Mira Ann, es la señora Rinko- dijo jalando a su amiga que se chorreaba por el sofá

¿Qué tiene que este caminando por su casa?- preguntó con flojera – Total, este es su cumpleaños

Esta con una chica que nunca he visto por aquí, y se acerca… se acerca a Ryoma- dijo viendo a la joven con más detenimiento, por las luces bajitas y marrones no se podía ver con claridad su rostro, no obstante se notaba que era alta, y muy delgada, llamando así la atención de los demás

Wow, que noticia – dijo Ann que se acababa de levantar sumándose al sinfín de miradas que se posaban en la castaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella, sentía sus mejillas arder, y trataba de seguir los pasos de la señora lo mejor posible, pero sus pies daban pisadas en falso, viéndose algo torpe, al menos eso pensaba ella. No obstante frente a todos, ella caminaba de lo más normal, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a esa clase de miradas.

Eso podía ser cierto, pero siempre había estado con las mismas personas, no con desconocidos, odiaba dar mala impresión, y casi siempre la daba por lo que la malinterpretaban.

La cumpleañera paró en seco, fijándose frente a un grupo de muchachos sumamente altos.

Buenas noches chicos- saludó alegre besando las mejillas de cada uno de ellos.

Hola madre, como la estas pasando- preguntó besando la mejilla sonrosada de su madre

De maravilla hijo- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho- Mira a quien te he traído hoy

Lo dices como si siempre me trajeras a alguien- dijo Ryoma sarcástico

Todos a su alrededor rieron hasta su madre, que en ese momento se hizo a un lado para demostrar a su cordial invitada.

Tomoka y Ann se habían acercado en ese momento, y detrás de todos los chicos, que se quedaron atónitos con la mujer, comenzaron a opinar.

Esta si que es una linda sorpresa- susurró Fuji abriendo lentamente sus ojos

Mucho gusto – dijo Ryoma acercándose a Sakuno – Espero que estés disfrutando su estancia en este pueblo, mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen

Sakuno escuchó su nombre palpitando en sus oídos, nunca había visto un hombre tan seductor como aquel, tenía una voz melodiosamente masculina, una sonrisa traviesa y parte encantadora y parte intimidante. Por alguna razón Sakuno sintió que aquel hombre guardaba infinitos secretos y eso le fascinaba, nunca en su vida había visto alguien así, Ryoma Echizen, no olvidaría aquel nombre.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Ryoma al ver que Sakuno no se encontraba atenta

Sakuno Ryusaki, encantada – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Estos son mis amigos – Señaló a todos los chicos que habían a su alrededor, todos los que le miraban asombrados por alguna extraña razón.

Mi nombre es Syusuke Fuji – se presento uno de cabellos claros y expresión enigmática

Mucho gusto – susurró ella avergonzada nunca había visto personas como aquellas

Yo soy Momoshiro Takeshi, y ella es mi novia Ann Tachibana – se presentó Momo sujetando la mano de Ann

Encantada – sonrió Ann con alegría- es bueno ver a alguien nuevo por aquí.

Gracias- sonrió Sakuno mostrando su encantadora sonrisa, Ryoma la observaba a un lado, ese último mes Ryoma había logrado mejorar su humor y todos lo habían notado.

Mucho gusto señorita Sakuno, es un gusto tenerla aquí, mi nombre es Souchirou Oishi, el es Eiji Kikumaru, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Inui Sadaharu y Kaoru Kaidoh- todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia

Sakuno se sintió en un frasco de agua…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Veo que lograste captar toda la atención – susurró Shiba viendo a su hija bajar del coche

No lo hice adrede – suspiró, su madre no había parado de hablar de su presentación, por alguna razón Sakuno sintió como si le doliera saber que ella fue la que capto las miradas.

A Sakuno nunca le había interesado llamar la atención, había aprendido a tener bajo perfil, sin embargo siempre llamaba la atención en algún lugar.

Desde pequeña siempre había asistido a reuniones sociales, cada paso que dio fue frente a miles de personas, y sobre todo frente a cámaras.

Ella era una gran heredera según los medios, por ello no le quitaban la vista de encima, sin embargo se dieron cuenta que ella no creaba noticias, siempre era de lo más servicial y tranquila, no obstante obviando sus características "aburridas", nadie se cansaba de admirar la belleza de la joven, que por aquel momento era valuada como la mejor de Japón.

Su padre estaba orgulloso de eso, y la cuidaba con recelo, quería que ella fuese un ejemplo y así fue.

Según su papá, la atención provenía de sus ojos grandes y alargados, él no se cansaba de repetir que eran los ojos de su abuela. A la cual no había visto hacía diez años.

Sakuno la recordaba vagamente, pero en todos sus recuerdos su abuela siempre fue una inspiración para ella, recordaba su sonrisa y sus reglas, Sumiré fue un ejemplo perfecto para su crecimiento.

Extrañaba a su padre, más que a nada, por ello al entrar y encerrarse en su habitación, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder llamarlo.

Y así lo haría…

Padre esto no era lo que esperaba- dijo sentándose en el pie de la cama, mirando nuevamente la ventana con el cielo aclarándose.

Llamaría cuando amaneciera, su padre estaría descansando a esa hora...

* * *

**Wolasss! espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo!!****necesito mucho de su apoyo! dejenme reviews!!!**

**gracias...**

**feliz navidad a toos!**

**:D**

**Reika Namino**


	2. Miradas

**Hola a todos ¿Como se encuentran?**

**Se que me he demorado un poco, y lo siento mucho en verdad, espero que disfruten este capitulo trate de colocar todo lo necesario.**

**Les cuento de que mañana tengo un examen para entrar a la universidad y tan solo hay 5 vacantes para mi carrera T.T, y yo aki escapandome de mi mama para que no me encuentre en la compu y m decapite de por vida...**

**Pero esto vale la pena.,, todo esto es por ustedes, espero que disfrutaran las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo todo esto a sido un ajetreo total**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Inexplicable atracción**

**_por: Reika Namino_**

2.- Miradas

Ya había amanecido, y los rayos de luz empezaban a penetrar las cortinas celestes de la joven.

Uno de los débiles rayos de sol justo daba contra el imperturbable rostro de la castaña que se movió un poquito para evitarlos.

Para ella aún era muy temprano, pero se equivocaba, era tarde para la vida en aquel lugar. La naturaleza no dejaba descansar un rato más como pudo darse cuenta Sakuno al sentir nuevamente el rayito de luz sobre su rostro.

Sollozo con flojera, no quería despertarse aún, pero un llamado de la naturaleza no se ignoraba.

Buscó su bata palpando la mesa de noche con las manos, aún se rehusaba a abrir los ojos y ver la realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenos días hijo, cómo siempre temprano – saludo su madre besando la frente de el menor de los Echizen

Buenos días- dijo con desgano, tenía el cabello totalmente desordenado y la barba algo crecida, talvez había bebido de más la noche pasada, había caído nuevamente en el juego de Momoshiro para hacerlo beber¿por qué seguía cayendo?

¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano de tu cama si es que tenías semejante resaca? – le preguntó su padre que estaba al extremo de la mesa

No estoy con resaca- susurró Ryoma frotando sus sienes con las palmas de sus manos

¿Por qué no vas a descansar?- preguntó su madre en medio de risitas mientras cortaba el pan para el desayuno ya servido por los sirvientes.

Tengo asuntos pendientes que ver hoy, de todas maneras tengo que ir- dijo bebiendo su jugo de naranja, no era posible que hasta eso le supiera mal.

¿No puedes verlos más tarde?- preguntó su madre sirviéndole un poco de leche a su esposo

¿Leche?- exclamó Nanjirou poniendo una expresión de asco

Querido, debes tomar, ya a esta edad la leche es muy necesaria, además tienes que probarla, es la leche de nuestros ganados- dijo Rinko obligándolo a sorber un poco- Disculpa Ryoma¿Qué me decías?

Tu me preguntaste si podía verlos más tarde, a decir verdad sí, pero necesitaba despertarme un poco más temprano para que todo este dolor de cabeza se me pasara- dijo terminando de un mordisco tu pan

Me parece bien Ryoma, ahora tienes oportunidad de ayudar a Yumi y a las demás a limpiar la casa – dijo su padre terminando de un sorbo toda su leche- No estaba tan mal- susurró

No se preocupe señor, nosotras podemos limpiar sin ningún problema- sonrió la recién llegada

Buenos días Yumi- saludaron todos al mismo tiempo, ella devolvió una gigantesca sonrisa

Fui a poner en orden el cuarto de Ryoga y no lo encontré ahí- dijo Yumi acercándose un poco a la mesa donde desayunaba la familia

¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó asustada Rinko sin notar la sonrisa de su esposo

No se preocupe, lo encontré durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de estar abrazando dos bellas chicas- dijo riendo, Nanjirou también reía su hijo había salido igual que él

Gracias a Dios que esta bien- dijo Rinko aliviada- Pero se verá conmigo más tarde, pobres chicas, sus reputaciones se verán afectadas si siguen viendo a mi hijo.

Bueno, me voy a ver el ganado para hacer tiempo- susurró Ryoma quién ya conocía perfectamente las "travesuras de Ryoga" Mil veces había intentado convocarlo a sus orgías de niño

Nos vemos más tarde campeón – dijo su padre levantándose también de la gigantesca mesa de cedro, iba a ver a Ryoga y reírse un rato

Ryoma subió a su cuarto que se encontraba en el ala oeste de la casona, tomó un baño de agua fría para despejarse un poco, y se afeito y acicaló.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Te estaba esperando, pero como te demoraste demasiado no pude esperar, mi estomago no paraba de sonar Sakuno- dijo su madre a quien había encontrado en el palco del jardín pintando un gran cuadro, la mitad del lienzo aún estaba en blanco mientras la otra mitad ya estaba pintada de óleo con aceite de linaza.

No te preocupes Shiba, puedo pedir mi desayuno – dijo Sakuno que se había cambiado, poniéndose un vestido veraniego de seda color plomo y se había amarrado el cabello ondulado en una coleta, no obstante el toque que le daba a su forma de vestir era la bincha de tela que llevada en el cabello detrás de su flequillo.

¿Vas a salir a alguna parte?- preguntó Shiba viendo su pintura

Voy a desayunar en un restaurante que vi por acá cerca- dijo Sakuno poniéndose sus lentes de sol

¿Por qué? – preguntó volteando para ver a su hija – ¿Por qué no desayunas aquí?

No te preocupes, aún me estoy acostumbrando a la comida aquí, todo sabe realmente diferente, pero con suerte para la próxima semana ya estaré acostumbrada.

Entonces diré a los sirvientes que ya recojan la mesa- exclamó viendo nuevamente el paisaje.

Yo le digo¿cómo se llama la sirvienta? – preguntó Sakuno

No tengo la menor idea, yo la llamaré no te preocupes- dijo para concluir la conversación.

Sakuno aún no entendía cómo cambiaba su madre, el día anterior por la noche había sido una persona desconocida y completamente diferente a los otros dos días que había estado con ella.

Bajó las pequeñas escalinatas del balcón y caminó por las pequeñas piedras del camino.

Era un hermoso día el sol brillaba demasiado, Sakuno sabía bien que si se quitaba los lentes no podría abrir los ojos.

Los pastos del jardín estaban húmedos por haberlos regado, y brillaban por la luz; Sakuno se preguntaba por qué en la ciudad no existían este tipo de jardines y casas.

Cuando regresara con su padre, le mostraría las fotos de su viaje, y le diría las ganas que tenía que construyera una casa como esa en medio de la ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenos días Ryoma- grito Tomoka al encontrar a Ryoma en medio de su ganado

Ryoma volteó le dio una mirada y volvió al trabajo de siempre.

Tenía una jaqueca desastrosa y no deseaba escuchar hablar a Tomoka, aunque ya no era tan gritona como antes, aún pensaba que gritaba cuando le hablaba.

El sonido de las pisadas de los caballos lo distraían y resonaban en su mente, no obstante había aprendido a apreciar esos sonidos, pero cualquier otro sonido en aquel momento lo irritaría de sobremanera.

Me habían dicho que habías venido para acá, y como estaba muy cerca pensé en visitarte- dijo Tomoka terminando en un bostezo- Es un lindo día hoy y me pareció correcto visitarte- dijo estirándose un poco, llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas tres cuartos y amarrada en su estrecha cintura, unos vaqueros grises y unas botas de ganadería, Ryoma estaba vestido parecido

Lo siento Tomoka pero tengo asuntos pendientes en el trabajo- dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla luego de saltar la cerca de sus sementales- Tengo que resolver algunos problemas que deje ayer- dijo caminando hacía la casa, Ryoma nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras, siempre fue preciso y directo

Entiendo- susurró Tomoka caminando hacia su auto que había aparcado en el jardín de la casona

Ryoma llegó a la cocina a despedirse de su madre quien estaba ayudando a Yumi a limpiar las vajillas del día anterior

Ya me voy- dijo caminando por la cocina

¿Así?- preguntó Yumi viendo al señoriíto Ryoma

¿Cómo así?- preguntó Ryoma viendo sus ropas, Yumi se secó las manos en su delantal rápidamente y se acercó a Ryoma para arreglarle el cabello con sus dedos – Hay muchacho como has crecido, ahora eres todo un adulto, aún me acuerdo cuando te podía cargar entre mis brazos, hasta en ese momento renegabas de todo, hasta cuando tu mama se iba a atender a tu padre, eras un niño celoso y posesivo- dijo riendo, Ryoma bajó la mirada avergonzado

¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez?- preguntó su madre quien aún seguía limpiando los platos

Oh sí señito como olvidarme.- dijo riendo

Ryoma al ver que nuevamente iban a retomar la conversación sobre él, desapareció de la vista de las dos mujeres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoka se encontraba apoyada en su auto esperando a Ryoma, quien le dio una mirada que le hizo entender que su espera había sido por gusto.

Tomoka, tengo que atender algunos asuntos, no podré acompañarte- dijo Ryoma colocándose una gorra sobre su ya ordenado cabello para cubrirse del potente sol que empeoraba su ya casi extinguido dolor de cabeza.

Sí, lo se, pero venía avisarte algo y se me olvido- dijo abriendo la puerta de coche- Hoy Momoshiro hará un almuerzo solo para nosotros a eso de las dos, o sea dentro de unas 3 horas, así que supongo que ya no tendrás nada que hacer ¿verdad?

Supongo- susurró- Haré lo posible para ir, nos vemos más tarde- se despidió subiendo a su camioneta

Tomoka suspiro hondamente, a veces pensaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, no obstante no se cansaría de intentar, no quería perder a Ryoma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenos días – saludó el mesero

Sakuno sintió el cambio lento de temperatura dentro del restaurante, fuera de el hacía un calor terrible, en cambio allí dentro se estaba increíble.

La castaña hizo una pequeña reverencia y buscó una mesa vacía.

Había ido a comer comida japonesa por lo que la mesa estaba a pocos centímetros del sueño, el olor en aquel restaurante era reconocibles eran aquellos platos que Sakuno disfrutaba comer.

Aquel pueblo donde había llegado tenía mucha influencia occidental por lo que todos los alimentos eran occidentales y ella nunca se había propuesto aprender a comerlos.

Se sentó de rodillas y se amarró el cabello a la espera de que la atendieran.

Señorita- le susurraron por detrás haciéndole asustar, en ese momento llego a su nariz el olor de una colonia cara que la hizo parpadear un par de veces, no obstante le tranquilizo reconocer tan solo un poco su voz

El hombre se dio la vuelta quedando a la vista de la muchacha.

No se si te acuerdas de mi, soy Momoshiro Takashi – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- pero me puedes decir Momo – dijo guiñando el ojo divertido, Sakuno soltó una pequeña risita

Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente de usted- dijo Sakuno intentando no ponerse nerviosa ¿Por qué los hombres en aquel lugar eran tan atractivos?- Yo soy Sakuno Ryusaki, siéntese por favor no me gustaría verlo parado mientras yo estoy sentada tan cómodamente- le invito Sakuno ya que le empezaba a doler el cuello de tanto ver para arriba.

¿Por qué desayunas aquí, es que acaso tu madre no te da de comer?- pregunto apoyando su antebrazo en la pulida mesa de madera y empezando una conversación coloquial que Sakuno no dudo en seguir

Aún no me acostumbro a la comida de aquí- dijo avergonzada

Oh, yo lo entiendo perfectamente- susurró viendo por el rabillo del ojo que el mesero se acercaba – a mi también me pasaba lo mismo

¿Y tú?¿Por qué no desayunas en tu casa?- preguntó moviendo elegantemente los labios

Yo no vivo aquí, a decir verdad, yo nací aquí y viví aquí toda mi niñez, fue así como conocí a todos mis amigos, no obstante cuando tenía diez y siete años mis padres pasaron a una mejor vida- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente – Me fui a Tokio y comencé mi negocio y desde ese momento vivo allá.

Oh, lo siento mucho- dijo Sakuno sujetando su muñeca como muestra de afecto.

No lo sientas, eso me hizo ver las cosas mas claramente- exclamó mostrando su graciosa sonrisa- Vendí la casa de mis padres y ahora solo tengo un departamento aquí

Impresionante- dijo Sakuno asombrada por la manera en como llevaba los hechos- Y cómo dices que tu tampoco te acostumbrabas a la comida de aquí- preguntó recordándolo

Pues no me habré acostumbrado de niño, debe ser- dijo riendo

¬¬ Entiendo- dijo Sakuno

A decir verdad hoy haré un almuerzo un almuerzo en mi departamento ¿Desearías venir?, necesitamos mujeres que sepan cocinar- dijo riendo divertido- Justo ahora estoy por comprar algunas cosas para la comida

Me encantaría ir, no tengo nada interesante que hacer, sería como una brisa fresca ayudarte a cocinar, pero…- dijo un tanto nerviosa entrecerrando sus grandes ojos rojizos.

¿Pero?- preguntó al mismo tiempo en que llamaba al mesero con una mano

Lo único que se cocinar es comida japonesa- dijo bajando la mirada

Perfecto, no hay ningún problema, a Ryoma le encanta ese tipo de comida, nos ayudarías mucho ya que satisfacer a Ryoma es como intentar darle verduras a algún carnívoro, además nadie de nuestros amigos sabe cocinar comida japonesa, Tomoka lo ha intentado no obstante no ha logrado nada-

Sakuno rió con entusiasmo al imaginarse a aquel muchacho de conoció el día anterior sin querer comer, se imagino a aquellos ojos ámbar y labios delgados…

¿Y a qué te dedicas? – preguntó cambiado drásticamente de tema, nunca en toda su corta vida se había puesto a imaginarse semejantes cosas

Soy dueño de Tamoshi, no se si lo conozcas, mis tiendas están en Tokio- dijo como si no fuera algo importante

¿Tamoshi?, claro que conozco, cómo no conocerlo si es una de las mejores tiendas de ropa junto a Rye, a mi padre le encantaría ser socio o accionista de aquella tienda- dijo impresionada porque talvez nunca en su vida se había encontrado a Momoshiro en Tokio

Eso podría ser posible- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa

¿Cuál es su orden?- preguntó el mesero sosteniendoun pequeño libro de notas

Pide lo que quieras yo invito- susurró Momoshiro viendo la carta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Ryoma molesto

No hay ninguno Señor Echizen- dijo mermando sus ánimos por hablar con su jefe a veces este se volvía intimidante

¿Entonces se podría saber para que me llamaron?- preguntó, se acababa de tomar una pastilla para su jaqueca que por lo visto cambiaba radicalmente su estado de animo, no obstante la enfermera le había dicho que luego de esas reacciones todo estaría normal

Q…Queríamos que firmara esto- le señalo el papel con filos dorados que estaba frente a su escritorio – Es para la exportación de productos a Beijin- dijo sosteniéndose en el filo de la mesa

Esta bien- dijo el menor de los Echizen luego de haber observando la hora

Lo firmó al instante y salió rápidamente de la oficina, si no salía en ese momento llegaría tarde a la comida de Momoshiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol se hizo más fuerte al rondar las doce de la tarde pero la temperatura descendió al llegar las dos por lo que el aire se hizo fresco y soportable.

Sakuno se quedó anonadada cuando entró al departamento, era gigante, los muebles eran hermosos y el techo alto, la cocina tenía un color melón, volviéndolo acogedor. Con aquella visión Sakuno recordó de la casa de su padre y lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Es muy hermosa- susurró caminando detrás de Momoshiro llevando las bolsas de las compras entre sus delicados dedos

Todo esto es gracias a Ann- susurró sonriendo- ella es muy buena decorando- dijo depositando las bolsas sobre el repostero- Gracias por acompañarme a hacer las compras, nunca hubiera terminado sin ti

No hay problema- dijo soltándose nuevamente el cabello. Momoshiro se dió cuenta que Sakuno no tenía ni la menor idea de lo hermosa que era y eso le pareció gracioso ya que nunca había visto una mujer así

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto extrañada Sakuno

No es nada- murmuró saliendo de la cocina, La muchacha iba pisándole los talones

Ella es Ann ¿verdad?- preguntó viendo un cuadro que se encontraba sobre una de las mesitas

Así es- dijo sentándose – ya no tarda en llegar

Es muy hermosa- dijo viendo la foto de la chica con un vestido largo color amarillo y unos gigantescos lentes de sol con la brisa sobre su rostro ondeando su cabello

Lo es- dijo orgulloso Momo

¿Momoshiro? – se escuchó una voz femenina - ¿Dónde estas?

Momo se paró al instante y le dio el encuentro a su novia dándole un largo beso en los labios, Ann sonrió avergonzada.

¿Estabas hablando solo?- preguntó extrañada dándole una bandeja de bocaditos a Momoshiro para que lo pusiera en el repostero de la cocina

No, me encontré a Sakuno en el restaurante y la invite a venir- murmuró Momo quien se encontraba nuevamente en la cocina

¿Sakuno?- preguntó tratando de hacer memoria- Ah, ya me acorde, la chica de la fiesta de ayer- susurró quitándose el sombrero - ¿Esta aquí?

Sí, justo en la sala- dijo Momo poniendo las verduras en el refrigerador

Ann fue corriendo hasta la sala, parte le disgustaba encontrar a una chica con Momo en su apartamento, u parte se sentía feliz de saber que conocería a aquella chica de la que se comenzaba a hablar desde el día anterior

Yo también te extraño mucho- se escuchó la voz de Sakuno en la sala- Estoy contando los días para volver a estar allá contigo, pero se que tengo que darle una oportunidad a Mamá, a veces pienso que estoy mejor allá- Sakuno observó los cabellos de Ann en la esquina de la sala- Tengo que colgar, te llamo luego, yo también te quiero, chao

Hola- saludó Ann- lamento haberte hecho colgar- susurró sentándose frente al sofá de Sakuno

No hay ningún problema, puedo volver a llamar- dijo Sakuno guardando su celular en su bolso nuevamente, se sentía un poco nerviosa y a la vez torpe, no estaba totalmente acostumbrada a conocer nuevas personas.- No te había visto, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakuno, no tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar ayer

Sí, me pareció lo mismo, no muy seguido vemos a gente nueva pisando estas zonas- dijo cruzando las piernas lentamente- pero de todas maneras a nosotros nos encanta tener acompañantes, somos muy sociables a causa de el autismo que existe aquí- dijo entre risas, Sakuno la miraba expectante imaginándose lo feo que seria, Ann notó que ella se la había quedado mirando – Oh, para nada es feo quedarte aquí, nosotros hemos vivido aquí desde pequeños por lo que no conocemos algo mejor

A mi me encanta este lugar- dijo sonriendo- esta lleno de naturaleza que jamás en mi vida había observado

¿Hola¿Alguien esta ahí? - se escuchó una voz femenina desde la entrada de la casa- Voy a pasar, la puerta esta abierta

Ven Tomoka estamos en la sala- dijo Ann sonriendo, Sakuno se puso rígida, no sabía por qué pero algo le daba mala espina

Tomoka se acercó a la sala, caminando con rapidez ya que llevaba una gran bandeja en las manos que tenían todo tipo de comidas, se asomo por la entrada de la gran y elegante sala y se quedó parada perpleja por lo que veían sus ojos.

Sakuno notó como su mirada había cambiado, y el aire y hasta el salón se estaba volviendo sumamente incomodo.

Buenas tardes- saludó Sakuno con una sonrisa para borrar la cara de asombrada que en aquel momento tenía aquella chica

¿Hola?- respondió en una clase de pregunta. Pero viendo a Ann

Ah! Me olvidaba, Momo invito a Sakuno, como no tenía nada que hacer vino con nosotros- dijo sonriendo Ann

Sakuno, ella es Tomoka, estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien- Sakuno sonrió algo atemorizada- Les aseguro que se parecen tantito

Mucho gusto- dijo Sakuno levantándose para saludar a la recién llegada

¿Qué tal?- dijo Tomoka observando como Sakuno con facilidad había logrado sobrepasar su altura, ciertamente parecía una modelo, con largas piernas y curvas suficientemente marcadas pero no exageradas

¿Te ayudo a llevar estas cosas a la cocina?- preguntó Ann levantándose

Claro, muchas gracias- dijo Tomoka dándole una de sus dos fuentes

Sakuno se quedó nuevamente sentada en el mueble, no obstante Momoshiro no tardo en aparecer con una copa de champagne, Sakuno no tardó en agradecer.

Hace mucho calor en estos días- dijo Momo alejándose nuevamente a la cocina, ni le había dado tiempo para agradecer.

Así es- dijo Sakuno en silencio viendo a través de la terraza donde el sol resplandecía sobre los amplios campos verdes

BUUUUUUUUUUU- Sakuno dio un salto tremendo cuando alguien la asusto

¿Qué?- susurró Sakuno sujetando su pecho, parecía que su corazón fuera a estallar en aquel momento

Oh, nya lo siento mucho, te confundí, es que no sabía quien eras- se disculpo un extraño pelirrojo que Sakuno no tardó en reconocer

Eiji¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto otro recién llegado- La acabas de asustar

Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Eiji avergonzado mientras Sakuno aún deseaba respirar con normalidad

¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Oishi arrodillándose a la altura de Sakuno que estaba como una hoja de papel

En verdad que lo siento – Eiji estaba rojo, más rojo de lo usual, observando a la castaña tomar un sorbo del contenido de su copa

N…No pasa nada…estoy bien- dijo Sakuno arreglando su cabello- Solo ha sido un buen susto, pero de vez en cuando es bueno para el corazón

Que bueno que se encuentra bien señorita- dijo Eiji acercándose a ella apenado

No se preocupen- susurró Sakuno regalándole una sonrisa que dejó sin aire a los dos

Usted es la señorita de ayer- dijo Eiji reconociéndola

¿Sakuno verdad?- preguntó Oishi arreglándose el nudo de su corbata

Así es – dijo sentándose derecha en el sillón de cuero

No se si te acuerdes, pero nosotros somos…- dijo Eiji sentándose a su lado

Tu eres Kikumaru Eiji y tu Souchirou Oishi ¿No es así?- preguntó Sakuno

Qué buena memoria tienes- dijo Oishi acercándose al pequeño bar.- Serías perfecta para mi fabrica

Oishi siempre dice lo mismo, creo que últimamente esta obsesionado por su trabajo- Sakuno se asombró de lo rápido que cambiaba de personalidad aquel pelirrojo que tenía al frente

Oishi, me dijeron que estabas aquí- dijo seriamente en hombre de lentes que entraba con parsimonia a la sala

Aquí estoy- dijo Oishi detrás del aparador preparándose algo

Quería hablarte de algo que vi hoy en los periódicos- dijo acercándose al mueble, sin notar la presencia de los dos que se encontraban ahí

Primero saluda Tezuka- dijo Oishi señalando a Sakuno, Sakuno se sonrojó al instante aquel chico era sumamente atractivo y también el que venía detrás de él que había permanecido callado desde que entró

Disculpe señorita no me había dado cuenta que estaba presente- dijo ignorando completamente a Eiji, Tezuka se acercó y estrechó su mano- ¿Sakuno?

Así es- dijo Sakuno, nunca en su vida había estado rodeada de tanta masculinidad, Tezuka estaba vestido de terno al igual que Oishi, mientras los demás estaban más sport

Sakuno desvió la mirada a aquel chico que aún se encontraba detrás de Tezuka.

Es un placer volverla a ver- se acercó el de ojos azules besando la mano de Sakuno quien no tardó en sentir arder sus delicadas mejillas- Yo soy Fuji

Mucho gusto, lo recuerdo de la noche anterior- dijo Sakuno sonriendo, no podía creer que estuviera sola en aquel momento.

La brisa de la terraza llegaba hasta Sakuno que la disfrutaba de sobremanera, le gustaba sentir la brisa mover sus cabellos, y rozar su espalda, afortunadamente la casa de Momoshiro poseía aire acondicionado por lo que bajaba un poco la temperatura y dejaba fresco a todos los que se encontraban con terno

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás invitados haciendo pasar a Sakuno hacia el comedor, que constaba de una mesa rectangular de madera que fácilmente podía soportar unas 15 personas, suficiente para el grupo que se encontraba allí.

Momoshiro y Ann se habían encargado de atenderla con esmero, le gustaba sentirse un poco más cómoda desde que llego, le encantaba ver los inmensos cuadros de la casa, y las paredes de ladrillos naranjas que algunas partes de la casa poseían.

El piso del comedor era de parquet marrón oscuro y con aquellas paredes Sakuno sentía que estaba en algún castillo medieval, lo cual le parecía gracioso y a la vez extrañamente acogedor.

Veía a todos los presentes reían con ánimo ante las ocurrencias de Eiji, o la personalidad completamente antagonista que tenía Kaoru.

Tezuka había resultado ser una persona seria pero al mismo tiempo con una pizca de humor bastante oculto.

Sakuno había notado que Fuji no le avergonzaba ser descarado, ella presentía que el sabía perfectamente de lo que poseía y lo ponía totalmente a su favor, con aquella personalidad un tanto misteriosa y enigmática que le hacía recordar a aquel Echizen que había conocido en la fiesta de su madre.

Oishi era el equilibrio de todo, por lo que se relaciono bastante bien con él, ya que le hacía recordar a su querido padre.

El era la balanza de todo, mientras Kawamura era totalmente desnivelado, Sakuno lo observaba de vez en cuando, y cada vez que volvía a verlo era una persona completamente diferente, no obstante por lo que podía notar era querido por todos los presentes.

Lo que si asombró a Sakuno fue ver a Tomoka, sentada un poco malhumorada, se preguntaba por qué la pelirroja constantemente observaba el reloj de su fina muñeca y taba un resoplido de indignación.

Aún no comenzaban a comer pero ya bebían, a Sakuno no tardaron de llenarle el estomago de bebidas alcohólicas pocos nocivas para su delicado cerebro.

Ya había cocinado la comida que le había propuesto a Momoshiro, poco a poco la mesa de caoba oscura se fue llenando de numerosos platos japoneses que dejaron anonadados a los presentes, eran coloridos, y según todos los demás se veían realmente deliciosos, por lo que todos ansiaban comer, pero esperaban a una persona más.

Varios minutos después se escuchó el timbre, y la primera que salió corriendo no fue Ann para atender, más bien para asombro de la castaña Tomoka salió despedida de su asiento.

A Sakuno le pareció gracioso ver cómo en ese instante todos los presentes llevaron su copa a la boca al mismo tiempo y tomaron toda la bebida.

Momoshiro se sirvió doble al igual que Fuji, y Ann que le gano a aquellos dos sirviéndose cuatro shots.

Parecían un tanto incómodos, y Sakuno no tardó en sentirlo.

Veía aquella persona que poseía esos ojos ámbar que la habían hipnotizado la noche anterior, por alguna razón sintió la boca seca, los labios un poco torpes.

Veía las elegantes piernas moverse despacio y altaneramente, todo se había quedado estático, aquella persona desprendía una fuerza atractiva que en su vida había sentido.

No obstante para desconcierto de Sakuno notó como Tomoka se le colgaba prácticamente del brazo.

Ahora si entendía la razón por la cual todo el mundo estaba incomodo, por lo visto Echizen tampoco lo disfrutaba.

Hola Ryoma, veo que por fin llegasteis – dijo Momoshiro, observando con algo de pena al recién llegado

Tuve algunos problemas con la exportación, ya sabes- dijo Ryoma siendo dirigido por Tomoka que le demostraba a Sakuno una mirada triunfante, Sakuno se preguntaba porque a ella, si ni siquiera había demostrado una pizca de interés.

Mira Ryoma, te guardé un asiento a mi lado- dijo Tomoka sentándolo- Ryoma tomó la copa de que entregaba Momo y se sentó.

En los extremos de la mesa estaban sentados Momoshiro a su izquierda y Tezuka a su derecha.

A los lados de Momoshiro se encontraba sentada Ann y Tomoka; al costado de Ann se encontraba Fuji, y al lado de Tomoka obviamente Ryoma quien veía con algo de incomodidad su copa, por lo visto aún no había descubierto la presencia de Sakuno quien se encontraba al lado de Fuji frente a frente con el mismísimo Ryoma.

Esto se ve delicioso- murmuró Ryoma observando la mesa- ¿Quién ha preparado esto?

Fue la señorita Ryusaki- murmuraron todos estando de acuerdo con el recién llegado

¿Ryusaki?- Ryoma levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la rojiza de la extranjera

Buenas tardes- saludó con una venia

Buenas tardes señorita- saludó Ryoma a Sakuno, se llevó su copa a los finos labios sin dejar de observarla Sakuno notaba una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras la observaba

Sakuno por un momento pensó que sus ojos brillaban más pero era una simple ilusión ya que el champagne era del mismo color de sus orbes.

Ryoma le regaló una sonrisa silenciosa y atrevida a Sakuno que no pudo evitar que se le erizaran los pelos.

Todo el mundo hablaba sin notar nada, el almuerzo se volvió ameno pero Sakuno no apartaba la mirada de Ryoma, quien tampoco lo había hecho, Ryoma sentía algo seductor en aquella mujer que tenía al frente, aquellos ojos grandes y alargados, aquellas pestañas negras y su mirada… su mirada.

¿Y dime Sakuno a que te dedicas?- preguntó Fuji al cabo de media hora, él fue el primero en notar las miraditas que se daban por lo que decidió intervenir antes de que se notara más

B…Bueno yo- Sakuno había despertado de su ensimismamiento por alguna razón había estado mirando su plato, levantó lentamente la mirada, y nuevamente Momoshiro se dio cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de su belleza- En este momento me encuentro estudiando

¿Estudiando?- preguntó Oishi - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó asombrado ya que la suponía mayor

Veintiún- dijo Sakuno cortando con delicadeza un pedazo de carne – Estoy en la universidad estudiando negocios internacionales

Es la misma carrera que quería estudiar Tomoka, pero al último decidió por nutrición- dijo Ann

Yo elegí esa carrera para ayudar a mi padre- dijo Sakuno- Me encanta salir al exterior, aunque aún estoy en mis primeros años por lo cual aún estoy formando la personalidad de empresaria

Interesante- susurró Inui quien se había quedado conversando con Tezuka hasta el momento, Sakuno aún no podía deducir su forma de ser- Ciertamente es interesante- repitió para si mismo

¿Y a que has venido aquí?- preguntó Tomoka por primera vez todos menos Sakuno notaron su agresividad

He venido por asuntos familiares que no puedo contar, lo siento- dijo rotundamente Sakuno, ella quería mantener toda aquella locura de su familia en secreto

Ryoma la observaba desenvolverse frente a todas esas personas, sacó la conclusión de que de alguna manera Sakuno había sido una chica tímida en el pasado.

Aún guardaba aquellas dotes por lo que podía distinguir, se sonrojaba imperceptiblemente a cada momento lo cual le daba gracia.

Parecía como si se hubiera puesto un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero no era de esa manera, aquella manera era como se había levantado y no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por maquillarse.

No obstante su rostro no lo necesitaba.

Ryoma se llevó otro bocado a su bocado, saboreando por primera vez la comida que sus amigos le habían dado y lo disfrutaba.

Momoshiro embozo una sonrisa al notar que Ryoma no se quejaba.

No obstante la que se llevaba todo el premio era la señorita Ryusaki…

Sakuno observó a Tomoka sirviéndole más comida a Ryoma pero su mirada se desvió y se encontró con las profundidades ámbar¿acaso él la observaba?, era aquel lapsus en el cual la castaña no movía ni un dedo por temor a malograr el momento.

Sakuno notó una ligera sonrisa de Ryoma, el parecía un cazador y sin saber por qué ella se sentía como la presa…

Continuará...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado recuerden que por algo he puesto ese título...**

**Quisiera agradecer a todas las que me apoyaron en el 1er capitulo, en serio que me siento muy feliz por haber leidos sus comentarios, gracias a todas ustedes:**

Nastenka, Kyoko-chan, Tormenta oscura; Marinu8, alexandra, saku-ann; D , misthy sakura agustina, lorean30, Viridiana, gaara.maniaka, Sango-Tsunade, Itsuko-chan

**Espero que mas personas se nos unan. tenemos que disfrutar los pocos fics que tenemos de nuestra parejita preferida**

**gracias**

**Bai bai**

**Reika Namino**


	3. Malentendidos

**Hola a todos...**

**Antes que todo queria pedirles mil disculpas por el retraso, se que ha sido mucho tiempo, aún así no quiero ser de esas personas que le dan excusas hasta por los codos.**

**Solo quería contarles que para muchas estos son sus dias de vacaciones por lo cual puedes bajar sus caps sin problemas en cambio yo estoy impregnada en los estudios.**

**Lamento mucho lo que esta ocurriendo, pero espero que sean pacientes conmigo.**

**Bueno aqui les vengo con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho, prometo subir mis fics regularmente**

**los kiero muxiiiiisimooooo . ojala que hayan pasado un grato san valentin**

* * *

**Inexplicable atraccion**

**3.- Malentendidos**

El sol hace mucho que se había ocultado en lo más profundo del horizonte, privándonos de sus rayos dorados.

Había sido tan efímero que le había parecido un sueño o talvez un dejavu.

Pronto la noche había llegado con el frío que presagiaba el aguacero.

Se sentó en la pequeña escalinata de la puerta principal de su hogar; aquella quedaba a la calle donde ya nadie se asomaba.

Tenía entre sus pequeñas manos una muñeca de tela con un vestido de un color impecablemente blanca como el que llevaba la niña.

Los rizos de la muñeca se asimilaban a los suyos y se movían al compás del viento.

La lluvia no demoró en llegar; pronto las gotitas empezaron a caer salpicando la carita sonrojada de la castaña.

Se frotó los ojos expectantes, arreglándose un poco el vestido mientras posaba sus hombros sobre la columna de cemento.

Tenía los grandes ojos hinchados, su varicita roja y la comisura de sus labios de un color carmín.

Había estado ahí desde hacía horas, no sabía por qué pero algo le oprimía el corazón; era bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de las cosas o al menos eso pensaba.

¿Sakuno?- escuchó la melodiosa voz de su padre a lo lejos y se ocultó haciéndose un ovillo con las rodillas trémulas - ¿Sakuno?

No quería que le escucharan, pero la voz de su padre se hacía cada vez más latente detrás suyo. Luego de unos minutos desistió.

Papá, estoy aquí- dijo con la voz aguda que le caracterizaba, rápidamente se secó los ojos con el borde de su vestido, con las blonditas blancas y se sentó como toda una señorita

Su padre se puso de cuclillas hasta estar al nivel de los ojos de su pequeña.

¿Qué ha pasado princesa? – preguntó viendo las grandes pestañas de su hija cubiertas de rocío.

Mamá no llega – susurró con voz trémula pero decidida y preocupada – ya ha anochecido y la lluvia no para papá.

Los ojos de su padre se oscurecieron en el momento en que pronunció aquellas inocentes palabras.

No te preocupes princesa; ya estará en camino – susurró limpiándole con su pañuelo las mejillas.

Mamá tampoco llegó ayer ¿nos ha dejado? – dijo viendo el jardín inundándose de agua – Me dijo que me pusiera mi kimono rosado y lo hice y ayer no llegó.

Se habrá quedado trabajando querida - dijo sosteniéndola de la cintura y poniéndola de pie – ven con papá, te voy a invitar un helado delicioso luego te llevaré a la cama.

Sakuno vió nuevamente la calle y luego fijo sus grandes ojos rojizos en su papá y asintió por vencida.

Buena niña- dijo tomándola en brazos y llevándola hacia adentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había estado durmiendo, pero no era un sueño profundo, escuchaba aún las voces que la rodeaban.

No quería abrir sus ojos, no quería despertarse pero algo le llamaba a hacerlo. Pestañeó un par de veces para adaptarse a la oscuridad de su cuarto, dejo su pequeña muñeca a un lado con muchísimo cuidado.

Espérame Tsuki, ahora vuelvo- su susurro era inaudible cuando se lo dijo a su muñeca

Se bajó de la cama con sumo cuidado hasta que sintió con las puntas de los pies el piso frío.

Oía los gritos en la otra habitación y le asustaba pensar que había sucedido algo malo

¿Sakuno?- Las voces de sus padres se unieron en una cuando Sakuno empujo la puerta y observó el rostro de su madre lleno de maquillaje, su ropa extraña y lo que asombró a Sakuno fue su ropa impregnada de un olor extraño.

Sakuno – le llamaron nuevamente – Sakuno observó en el rostro desfigurado de su madre que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio empañado de vaho.

Sakuno- nuevamente la nombraron pero esta vez pudo reconocer su voz, volteó quedándose frente a frente con los ojos azules de Fuji.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó sentándose a su lado en el sillón oscuro- Te encuentras un poco pálida- dijo viendo las mejillas grisáceas de Sakuno

No te preocupes, creo que soñaba despierta- dijo sujetando su bolso entre sus manos- creo que ya es hora de irme- observó la lluvia caer a través de la ventana, así que esa era la razón por la que había recordado todo eso lo que estaba viendo le hacía recordar aquella noche años atrás.

Se frotó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos antes de pronunciar alguna palabra- tengo que descansar un poco, aún me siento entumecida por el viaje- dijo sonriendo quedadamente, trataba de disimular el miedo que nacía en su interior.

Se despidió rápidamente ignorando el hecho de que Ryoma ya se había ido dejando a Tomoka desorientada y meditabunda.

Salió de la hermosa casa acompañada de Momoshiro y Ann.

No has traído auto ¿verdad?- preguntó Ann fijándose en la hora – y está lloviendo- susurró viendo el cielo nocturno.

Será mejor que te preste un carro- dijo Momoshiro entrando al garaje y poco después saliendo con un auto color negro que a Sakuno le encanto, no se parecía nada al auto que tenía en la ciudad, este no parecía japonés.

Muchas gracias- sonrió Sakuno entusiasmada- Lo cuidaré como si fuera mió.

Eso espero- sonrió como respuesta Momoshiro- Sabes manejar este juguete ¿verdad?- preguntó saliendo del auto produciendo un desbalance.

Por supuesto, o eso es lo que espero- dijo dulcemente, te lo regresaré mañana por la mañana, cuando ya no llueva- la última frase lo dijo en un susurró dándole a su voz una pizca de misticismo

Hasta luego Sakuno, espero que puedas pasear de vez en cuando con nosotras- dijo Ann luego de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, Sakuno se preguntaba si lo decía refiriéndose a Tomoka y a ella, y la hizo dudar pero acepto de todas maneras con una sonrisa encantadora.

Chao chicos, gracias por atenderme- dijo luego de entrar al auto para desaparecer en la ondulante lluvia.

Las gotas de agua chocaban permanentemente con el parabrisas del auto, haciendo que Sakuno se preguntara si podría manejar hasta su casa, había conducido muchas veces en la ciudad durante la llovizna, pero en aquel momento los recuerdos surcaban su memoria dolorosamente, haciéndola dudar, nunca en su vida había recordado todo aquello, sacó la conclusión de que aquella vez fue la gota que colmó el vaso, suponía que en ese momento su padre había decidido terminar con esa tortuosa relación.

Ahora entendía por qué su padre se empeñaba en que no volviera con su madre, cómo se había olvidado de aquella noche, Sakuno se palpó la frente que por alguna razón estaba cubierta de un sudor frío.

Sus dedos estaban completamente blancos por la presión que ejercía sobre el volante.

Entendía lo que había pasado aquella noche, su madre olía a algo que en ese momento si conocía, y aquella ropa…

Sakuno no podía creer lo que concebía su cerebro, aquellos recuerdos la atormentaban hasta en sueño, pero nunca se había acordado del momento en que encontró a su madre y a su papá discutiendo.

Fijó nuevamente la mirada en la autopista, y se asustó al no poder ver nada de lo que continuaba, todo estaba completamente oscuro y dio un brinco al solo ver la lluvia caer como esa noche.

Su respiración era agitada, es que nunca había entendido sus locos deseos de ver a su madre, ignorando los consejos de su querido padre.

Ahora entendía a la perfección que su padre la quería más de lo que hubiera alguna vez pensado, y por ende le había dejado hacer ese viaje a pesar de sus temores.

Sakuno siguió manejando mitigando la velocidad hasta llegar a un claro en el oscuro bosque que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, ni ella misma sabía, pero se encontraba más tranquila al saber que aquella noche no quería regresar a la casa de su madre.

Había que estar loca para quedarse a pasar la noche en aquel lugar iluminado tan solo por el faro.

Sakuno suponía que a unos pocos kilómetros se encontraba el mar, aún así no podía escucharlo por la lluvia.

Estacionó el auto, y luego apoyó su cabeza en el respaldar dando un hondo suspiro.

Estaba realmente cansada, pero sabía que demoraría en dormir.

Se miró las manos, viendo detenidamente cada uno de sus delicados dedos, en el dedo anular, llevaba un gigantesco anillo de diamantes que le había regalado su padre, y ella por puro juego se lo puso ahí.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba comprometida… Sonrió alegre al recordar a su padre, y poco a poco los temores en su corazón fueron desapareciendo.

Sakuno revisó el auto, sabiendo que pasaría la noche ahí, Momo tenía botellas de cervezas vacías donde se ponían los vasos justo debajo de la radio.

Era un auto solo para dos, por lo que no demoró en ver los detalles, más que todo quería distraerse un poco para ya no pensar en su madre.

Sabía que estaba suficientemente lejos por lo que se sentía más segura y calmada, sintió que poco a poco la lluvia se iba calmando y ella se fue adormeciendo lentamente hasta cerrar los ojos lentamente.

**El sueño no demoró en llegar, y Sakuno sabía que las pesadillas no demorarían en llegar, pero ya no le importaba, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien golpeaba fuertemente la ventana, Sakuno había estado escuchando aquel sonido por un largo rato, pero nunca le hizo verdadero caso.

Quería abrir los ojos, pero el cansancio lo impedía.

Pero alguien seguía gritando desde afuera, cosa que le extrañó.

Sakuno abrió finalmente los ojos con suma lentitud, que desesperó al que estaba dentro.

Se dio cuenta que aún era de noche, pero la lluvia había parado, vió sus manos nuevamente sujetando el volante y se preguntó en que momento se habría quedado dormida.

Ryusaki- gritó alguien desde afuera golpeando la puerta como si ella aún no pudiera escuchar

Sakuno volteó el rostro desde donde se encontraba y vió la mirada dorada que la hizo sobresaltar, que hacía Echizen en aquel lugar.

Sakuno abrió la puerta, y dejó que el la viese.

¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo molesto, pero Sakuno entendió que algo le tenía preocupado, se talló los ojos antes de responder, pero Ryoma habló antes que ella lo hiciese- ¿Qué esta haciendo?- preguntó Ryoma viendo las botellas de cerveza que se encontraban junto a ella, vio la sombría expresión que tenía aquella mujer, era obvio que podía malentender las cosas luego de ver aquellas evidencias.

El se había acercado por el hecho de pensar que era Momoshiro el que se encontraba en el auto, y sorprendentemente se encontró con una "inconciente" Ryusaki.

Sakuno sintió que la tomaba en brazos y la sacaba del carro, se impresionó de la fuerza que poseían sus brazos y del aliento fresco que sentía en su rostro cuando la llevó al asiento del copiloto.

Ryoma se impresionó de lo ligera que era, no estaba acostumbrada a aquella clase de mujer.

La sentó cuidadosamente, y le dio una mirada de reproche que Sakuno no entendió, aún seguía media dormida, pero eso no quería decir que no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué hace esto?- preguntó viendo el perfil de aquel hombre en el asiento del conductor – Yo puedo regresar sola

No en su estado- dijo Ryoma prendiendo el auto, Sakuno fijó su mirada a los lados y vió que Ryoma estaba dejando su camioneta al otro lado de la acera

¿Qué estado?- preguntó luego de meditarlo un poco - ¿Y por que dejas tu auto ahí si yo puedo regresar por mi cuenta

Ryoma resopló, debía ser que se encontraba más ebria de lo que imaginaba, cualquier cosa habría podido pasar, no se imaginaba que aquella chica tomara, y es que hacía tan solo unas horas la había visto demasiado normal para pensar de que se trataba de una alcohólica.

Mejor cállese y recuéstese en asiento, no vaya a ser que lo ensucies- dijo seriamente

Sakuno se puso roja por lo molesta que se encontraba, qué pensaba aquel hombre, ella podría ir sola a su casa, y para colmo le dice que podría ensuciar los asientos, pero si ni siquiera era su auto.

Por alguna razón Sakuno pensó que aquel Echizen se creía dueño del mundo, su voz era autoritaria y confiada, ella nunca había visto una persona así.

Esa no era la imagen que se había dado de él cuando lo vió en la tarde en el almuerzo, ya no había ni una pizca de conquistador en su mirada.

Era un excelente conductor, no la mecía demasiado, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba, siempre despertaba de aquella forma, las nauseas le albergaban y los mareos, Sakuno había sido muy delicada desde que la abandonó su madre, las pesadillas se asentaron en sus sueños para nunca más desaparecer.

Desde que había llegado del viaje no había tenido ni una sola, pero tras ese recuerdo Sakuno comenzó con lo usual, ahora se sentía completamente desorientada, al lado de un desconocido, que por cierto le parecía cubierto por una oscura mascara.

Ryoma no le habló en ningún momento, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, pero aún así no decía nada.

Sakuno se esmeró por no molestarse, no tenía la menor idea de lo que él llamaba "estado".

Pero le quitó importancia al llegar a su casa.

Sintió una punzada al ver los grandes jardines que rodeaban la casa de su madre.

No quería ir, y se sentía prisionera y algo en ella le hizo pensar que tenía claustrofobia.

Nuevamente su frente se llenó de un sudor frío, aún no estaba preparada para ver a su madre, ya que las imágenes del día anterior regresarían, y seguiría con sus recuerdos desde donde se quedaron.

Nuevamente con aquel Echizen se sintió como si fuera la presa, y como si fueran a entregarla.

Inhaló desesperada, y vió a Ryoma con una pizca de suplica.

Por favor, no me lleve ahí- susurró- me he quedado dormida en el auto porque no quería regresar. Ryoma se impresionó por el tono que tenía su voz.

¿Por qué no quiere ir a su casa? – preguntó estacionando en auto a unos cuantos metros de su casa.

Esos son problemas míos, lo siento- dijo cortante, Ryoma recordó que lo mismo había dicho cuando Tomoka le preguntó, no tenía por qué meterse en problemas que no eran suyos, pero aún así no podía dejar a una persona ebria en la calle, y menos con una carro en las manos.

Pero a decir verdad, luego de meditarlo un poco, Sakuno no se veía ebria sino desorientada, pero Ryoma no se detuvo a pensar.

Sakuno sintió un escalofrío cuando Ryoma la examinó con la mirada.

Se sintió extrañamente desnuda, sabía que algo pasaba.

¿A dónde quieres ir entonces?- preguntó divertido por el cambio de expresión de Sakuno

Yo… yo – Sakuno se molesto por su estupido tartamudeo- ¿Hay algún hotel cerca?

No alguno de buena racha – dijo – todos son ese tipo de hoteles donde van ya sabes quienes a hacer ya sabes que.

Sakuno se puso roja como un tomate, no podía estar pensando mal, y Ryoma le pareció que en verdad no era tan angelical como parecía.

¿Le puedo ofrecer una habitación en mi casa?- preguntó viendo tan solo una solución, Sakuno se palpó la frente, nuevamente la cabeza le dolía y necesitaba una aspirina.

Eso estaría de maravilla- dijo en un susurró mientras cerraba los ojos, tan solo necesitaba una almohada entre sus brazos, mataría por tenerla en ese momento – Pero ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó luego de pensarlo un poco.

Son…- Ryoma reviso su reloj – Exactamente la una y quince- dijo, Sakuno se preguntaba que hacía él tan tarde paseando por la afueras de la ciudad, tal vez el también se estaba preguntando lo mismo, pero no quiso explicar nada, solo quería descansar, talvez mañana se sintiera un poco mejor.

¿No será muy tarde para llegar a tu casa¿Qué pensaran tus padres?- preguntó, pero nuevamente calló ya que se daba cuenta que Ryoma no era nadie de su edad, le podría llevar unos cinco años, y suponía que ya se había independizado

Mis padres viven en la otra ala de la mansión, yo tengo mi propio espacio y mi propio garaje- dijo divertido aunque no lo demostraba

Entiendo- terminó con la conversación.

Sakuno abrió la ventana y sintió el aire calido de la noche, la autopista estaba húmeda, pero no tardaría en secar cuando amaneciera, suponía que le esperaba un día sumamente caluroso.

El cabello de la castaña se mecía lentamente con el aire, y Ryoma disfrutó de la vista, después de todo era un hombre, y disfrutaba de ver a una mujer tan hermosa como Sakuno.

Poco tiempo llegaron a la mansión de los Echizen, y Sakuno se asombró por la edificación, era espectacular, e inmenso a comparación con la casa de su madre, con razón la casa de dividía en alas, y por lo visto cada ala era como una cada completa más piscina.

Ryoma estacionó, y Sakuno esperó a que le abriera la puerta.

Chocó contra su pecho amplio y Sakuno pensó que se le iba el mundo, había sentido los fuertes músculos de su estructura.

Ryoma malinterpretó aquello por el hecho de haber encontrado alcohol en el coche.

Vamos, pasa- le invito a pasar, Sakuno se encontró con una pequeña sala, de muebles finos y elegantes, había un bar a un lado, que la castaña no dio importancia, en la segunda estancia se encontraba la habitación de Ryoma y era la única…

¿Solo hay una habitación? – preguntó asombrada

En esta ala sí – dijo Ryoma de lo más normal, es que los cuartos de huéspedes se encuentran en el centro de la mansión, pero para tal caso tendrías que entrar y saludar a mi madre, que por cierto le caes muy bien- dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación

Sakuno notó su mirada, a veces sentía que el dorado de sus ojos se intensificaba y que su sonrisa era más de sorna que de otra cosa.

La castaña se quedó maravillada de lo que observaban sus ojos, su cuarto en la ciudad no eran tan grande como ese.

Tenía vitrinas inmensas, la cama bien podría ser para un matrimonio, había muebles y hasta artefactos electrónicos, la televisión era sorprendentemente grande, y hasta el closet le daba curiosidad.

Es hermoso- susurró apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- gracias por traerme aquí, me has sacado de un grave problema- dijo con sinceridad- si no te molesta yo podría dormir en aquel sofá- dijo señalando un sofá que bien podría ser una cama de una plaza y media.

Ni pensarlo- dijo cortante- Yo dormiré ahí, tu descansa en la principal- dijo Ryoma quitándose la corbata y desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa

Sakuno volteó alterada, no estaba preparada para ver a un hombre cambiarse aún.

Ryoma desapareció tras el closet, con una bata puesta y una par de almohadas y sabanas para él.

¿Piensas dormir así?- dijo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo

Solo llevo este vestido- dijo soltando su cabello, Ryoma se impresionó de lo largo que resulto- No es que haya estado pensando en quedarme a dormir fuera, fue algo no premeditado

Entiendo- susurró, Sakuno no entendía por que Echizen hablaba tan poco, ella cuando se ponía nerviosa no podía parar de hablar.

Ryoma se internó nuevamente del closet y salio con una bata de mujer, Sakuno se preguntó si alguna mujer visitaría aquella habitación, y por lo visto si.

Te puedes cambiar en el baño- dijo Ryoma mientras hacia su "cama"- Es aquella puerta que esta frente a ti-

Gracias- Sakuno se sentía estupida con sus piernas, el nerviosismo no le permitía moverlas con cuidado

Ryoma se sentó en el borde del mueble, y meditó la razón por la que la había llevado ahí, no era algo que pasaba a menudo, pero es que verla en aquel estado y tan débil y desesperada le hizo pensar que al menos tenía que hacer una buena obra.

Embozó una sonrisa, aquella era la ocasión perfecta para verla.

Talvez también por eso lo había hecho…

Sakuno salió del baño avergonzada, aquella bata le llegaba dos centímetros arriba de la rodillas por lo que se sentía algo desnuda.

Ryoma le ayudo a sacar un poco de sabanas, ella se sintió chiquita al echarse en esa inmensa cama, pero se sintió mejor cuando Ryoma desapareció de su vista para irse a dormir.

Sakuno sacó una pequeña pastilla que estaba en su cartera y se la tomó, eso le ayudaría a dormir tranquila como siempre.

Recordaba que su papá había contratado a un medico para que la ayudara a dormir sin tomar aquellos analgésicos pero nunca lo logró por lo que Sakuno se volvió dependiente.

Poco a poco un sueño profundo tomo su cuerpo…y la relajó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Ryoma?- preguntaban tras la puerta- ¿Ryoma te encuentras ahí? – seguían tocando la puerta.

Ryoma se despertó de un brinco tallándose los ojos rápidamente.

Se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su cama, por un momento se asustó, pero poco a poco fue recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Dio una mirada a su cama, Sakuno dormía tranquilamente abrazando una de sus almohadas, sonrió, parecía una niña pequeña e indefensa.

¿Ryoma¿estas ahí?- al voz de su hermano se escuchaba desesperada, siempre ocurría lo mismo, Ryoma se demoraba media hora en despertar y el pobre Ryoga tocaba y tocaba la puerta sin respuestas.

¿Qué quieres?- respondió Ryoma entreabriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado a que su hermano viera algo.

Te lo cuento adentro- dijo Ryoga extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano

¿Por qué no hablamos fuera?- dijo colocando su pie para que la puerta no se abriera más para poder amarrar con sus manos la bata mucho mejor

Y por qué no adentro- dijo Ryoga entendiendo perfectamente el motivo pero queriendo molestar a su hermanito un poco

Porque es un completo desorden – explico con la mentira mas idiota que se hubiera inventado en su vida, pero es que no podía concentrarse por los rayos de sol que le caían de lleno en el rostro a través de unas ventanas

Pero si yo he visto tu cuarto en peores condiciones- dijo de los más infantil empujando un poco la puerta.

No empujes- se molestó Ryoma sabiendo lo que quería hacer su hermano.

¿Por qué no chibiusuke?- dijo empujando de a una haciendo que Ryoma diera unos pasos para atrás ya que se encontraba desprevenido

Ryoga entró sin vergüenza viendo de un lado a otro, Ryoma no se movía estaba estupefacto, tenía ganas de darle un gran puñetazo a su hermano por la entera intromisión en su privacidad.

Así que por eso no me dejaste entrar- dijo Ryoga acercándose a la cama, por el amor de Dios que no se despierte rezaba Ryoma- Si que tienes muy buenos gustos hermanito, veo que es la chica del que todo el mundo incluyendo mi madre habla, veo que la has dejado más que satisfecha

Cállate- murmuró apretando los dientes- Te juro que si la despiertas la pagarás muy caro- dijo dudando entre si debía gritar o si debería botarlo de ahí.

¿Cómo llegó aquí?- preguntó Ryoga con una inmensa sonrisa - ¿Estas saliendo con ella? Preguntó nuevamente, lo único que sacaba de quicio a Ryoma más que nada era que le vinieran con interrogatorios.

Ha llegado aquí, porque no tenia donde dormir- le explicó perdiendo la paciencia, estaba más que nervioso, en cualquier momento la castaña abriría sus inmensos ojos y empezaría a gritar

Eso sí que no te lo creo- rió estridentemente Ryoga, Ryoma se estaba poniendo blanco- te conozco muy bien, cuantas señoritas habrás seducido en la ciudad

Sakuno escuchó una risa extraña y no reparó en abrir los ojos enseguida.

Se encontró con dos pares de ojos fijos en ella.

Vió la cara de Ryoma un poco pálida, y la un hombre que se parecía mucho a él, un poco más alto y de una compostura menos arrogante.

Buenos días- saludó Ryoga con una inmensa sonrisa

Sakuno no pudo evitar su sonrojo, y reprimió un sollozo de vergüenza y no demoró en taparse con todas las sábanas.

¿Por qué le pasaban esa clase de cosas?, estaba frente a los hermanos Echizen, lo sabía muy bien, y ahora como saldría de esto, la gente empezaría a hablar sobre eso y su reputación se vería envuelta en todas aquellas cosas.

Se quería morir…

Ojala nunca hubiera pasado lo de la noche anterior…

_Continuará_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, agradezco a las que han estado leyendo y siguiendo mis fics hasta ahora, y por supuesto a las que recien se integran...**

**Quería comentarles algo, el otro dia que paseaba por la red, me di con la mala noticia de que estaban plagiando uno de mis fics, me dio curiosidad y entre a ver un poco, y bueno es uno de los fics de pot.**

**Para todas las escritoras: tienen que tener mucho cuidado con esas cosas, no permitan que plageen sus fics.**

**Fanfiction, es un sitio donde puedes expresar tus propias creaciones no limitarte a copiar, la imaginacion sobra cuando uno se lo propone asi que mucha suerte chicas**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El proximo cap sera mas interesante, ya que tendre un poco mas de tiempo para escribir, opinen porfavor.**

**Como encontré la otra vez por una de las paginas que frecuento :**

**Cada vez que no dejas un review un gatito se queda sin hogar... cuidalos!!! **

los kiere

Reika Namino


	4. Aclaraciones

Hola!! como estan?, que gusto volverlos a ver, hacía mucho que no escribía y es bueno estar de vuelta.

Después de un tiempo tuve mi ataque de inspiración, y creo que lo aproveché al máximo, he logrado escribir un capitulo completo luego del lapsus de escritor sin imaginación.

Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, y prometo estar bajando los demás lo más pronto posible, en serio me propuse a terminar este fic y lo haré, ya que pienso que aún hay más que compartir sobre esta parejita que tanto nos gusta: Ryoma x Sakuno.

Las parejas en este fic son muchas, pero ya saben cuales son las principales.

Espero que les guste, me encantaría recibir críticas constructivas y opiniones... y más aún que den sus ideas para el proximo capitulo.

Estaré en contacto pronto... xoxo

* * *

**_Inexplicable atracción_**

**por: Reika Namino**

**4.- Aclaraciones**

Nuevamente tenía que enfrentar un amanecer más, la luz del sol la despertaba reiteradamente y la brisa matutina se encargaba de despejarle la cabeza.

Ya se había acostumbrado a todos aquellos indicios que le daba la naturaleza para saber que ya era temprano, ahora los usaba como despertador y estaba encantada de que no hiciera algún sonido extraño.

Había estado dando vueltas en su cama solo hacía dos minutos, no quería desperdiciar más.

Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, poniendo un pie tras otro hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, empujó la cortina a un lado y se metió a la ducha , espero hasta estar mas preparada y abrió el caño para darse largo baño; la noche anterior había sido literalmente una pesadilla, no podía creer que los recuerdos le acecharan con más frecuencia, últimamente no podía ver al rostro a su madre sin contraer la expresión, cada vez era más difícil verla y pasar más tiempo en casa a raíz de los recuerdos que empezaba n a aparecer cada noche, había hablado con su padre pero no le había contado acerca de las cosas que empezaba a recordar, no quería preocuparlo, solo le intentaba a decir que estaría en Tokio más pronto de lo planeado, esperaba que el sacara sus propias condiciones.

El jabón le irritaba los ojos, el escozor dimitió poco tiempo después pero le dejó aquella sensación de delicadeza que tanto odiaba. Ya estaba harta de ser delicada, quería enfrentar al mundo sana y salva, quería despertar sin haber tenido que sufrir durante la noche. Más que todo quería perdonar a aquella persona que se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, quería tener el valor de hablar con su madre y pedirle explicaciones, quería que ella pidiera disculpas por lastimar a su adorado padre, quería tantas cosas, pero a la vez sabía que sería muy inmaduro esperar escuchar todo aquello de los tensos labios de su madre.

Se enjuagó y continuó meditando sobre lo ocurrido en su estancia en el pueblo; en las cuatro semanas que llevaba allí, habían pasado más cosas que en toda su vida. Las cosas con Echizen seguían rondando el mismo campo, tras el descubrimiento de su hermano mayor había tomado una actitud distante como evitando que se notara demasiado lo que había ocurrido.

Sakuno no había intentado hablar ni una sola vez con el mayor de los hermanos, pero suponía que Ryoma había logrado hablar con el hasta llegar a un acuerdo; le ponía un tanto nerviosa no saber que se llevaban entre manos, la incertidumbre había dado bienvenida a vicios perdidos en la niñez, como morderse las uñas o quedarse viendo el vacio inventando caminos que pudieron tomar los sucesos ocurridos.

Había comprendido la actitud reservada de aquellos hombres que había conocido hacía un mes, la mirada de Fuji ya no le parecía demasiado intimidante, al contrario le comenzaba a parecer un tanto graciosa; Eiji era la persona que más le hacía reír y Oishi siempre era el que intentaba calmarlo, parecían muy unidos y eso enternecía mucho a Sakuno. Tezuka, Inui y Kaidoh fueron más difíciles de comprender, aquella armadura seria le hacía recordar a Ryoma, los tres eran tipos duros, así era como los describía Ann cuando hablaban de ellos. Kawamura cocinaba delicioso, pero él alegaba de que no tenía suficiente tiempo para dedicarse a la cocina, eso entristecía a todos ya que era excelente en lo que hacía por ello había puesto cedes en todo el mundo de su restaurante de comida japonesa, hasta había intentado contratar a Sakuno luego de haber probado sus deliciosos platos. Momoshiro en cambió era el que se atragantaba de comer tanto, cuando lo conoció nunca había pensado que dentro de el se encontraba el barril sin fondo más grande de Tokio, él era el que más comía entre todos y era uno de los más graciosos y sobre todo amoroso cuando se trataba de Ann, ambos de adoraban. Tomoka era papa de otro costal, no se le acercó en ningún momento, Ann le había explicado que la veía como una amenaza y Sakuno no sabía como decirle que esa era una total mentira, no tenía ningún deseo por Ryoma Echizen, aparte de jamás volverlo a ver, o aceptar cualquier tipo de invitación a su habitación. Con el transcurso de ese pequeño periodo de tiempo Sakuno logró entender que todos guardaban su personalidad del dominio publico, eran elegantes, sí, pero no siempre, y eso hacía comprender a Sakuno, que tal vez en la ciudad, cuando veía a todos aquellos chicos que se comportaban así y que ella casi nunca podía hablar, sacaba la conclusión que tal vez eran como sus nuevos amigos.

Cerró el caño y se secó con la toalla, bañarse con agua fría le ayudaba a serenarse, hoy tenía planes con Ann, le había llamado la tarde anterior para preguntarle si le gustaría ir de compras con ella, Sakuno aceptó al acto, había comenzado a llevarse bien con ella, y le gustaba tener a alguien con quien poder pasar sus supuestas vacaciones, aún nadie sabía los propósitos de Sakuno, para ellos tan solo era una simple visita a su madre nadie sabía que en realidad era como palpar terreno nuevo.

Se enfundó los primeros shorts que encontró, eran de tela color negro con un lazo como cinturón, y se puso una camiseta larga color blanco que tenía un escote redondo, se sujeto el cabello en una larga trenza y se colocó un pañuelo sobre su cabello del mismo color que su polo. La última mirada en el espejo fue para confirmarle que estaba todo en orden y que había logrado su objetivo.

Se puso las sandalias que había dejado debajo de la cama y se las ató alrededor del tobillo.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por la mañana, despertarse lo más temprano posible y salir de la casa antes de que su madre despertara, ella no le había hecho problema cuando no regresó aquella noche después del almuerzo de Momoshiro, Sakuno llegó a la extraña conclusión de que en realidad no le interesaba su paradero, por lo que dejó de sentirse incomoda esperando su reacción.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y desapareció de la casa de su madre.

Había estado muy triste por no tener movilidad, no tenía independencia al no poseer un auto, no obstante no quería pedirle a su padre que le mandara alguno ya que esa sería la excusa suficiente para que su padre le mandara a alguien para vigilarla, y efectivamente sería la perdida de su privacidad.

Por suerte Ann había logrado que Momoshiro le prestara el auto a Sakuno por un tiempo indefinido, todos eran grandes personas, pero aquella pareja hacía que Sakuno se sintiera un poco más en casa. Eran increíbles con ella, y la hacían sentir como si fuera la más pequeña del grupo, aunque ciertamente era de esa manera.

Cuando salió de la casa se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba demasiado fuerte, caía sobre el pasto diagonalmente ya que aún no era medio día, aún así a Sakuno le parecía imposible que el pasto no se rostizara. Las plantas eran hermosas, y el jardín le quitaba el aliento siempre que lo cruzaba, todo lleno de piletas y adornos como pequeños duendes o ranitas de arcilla. El brillo que le daba era místico y pensó que ése era un gran lugar para los niños, a veces envidiaba a Ann y a sus amigos, ellos debieron pasar por una niñez preciosa, con todos aquellos lugares hermosos, la vegetación, la playa, etc.

Se fue fijando en los detalles, en especial en las aceras que eran más delgadas que las de la ciudad ya que por allí no transitaba mucha gente. La pista tenía también un color diferente producto del calor y las radiaciones del sol, las casas eran altas y grandes, siempre habiendo excepciones como la casa de su madre y la de los Echizen.

La casa de los Tachibana estaba más lejos que las demás, era hermosa, con rejas cercándola y con una jardín esplendoroso rodeándola. En aquel lugar la gente tenían afición por las cosas verdes, por los árboles y sobre todo por las cosas sencillas y naturales, tal como a Sakuno le gustaba, sin embargo en Tokio cuando no se quedaba con su padre, tenía un apartamento en el centro con la vista a la plaza y a las tiendas mas grandes, frente a ella estaba la tienda de la marca Rye por ello siempre que podía la frecuentaba. Como le hubiera encantado tener espacio en su apartamento para un pequeño jardín, para la luz solar, para el calor, cosas que sin duda escaseaban en Tokio.

Ahora cuando se imaginaba nuevamente su hogar lo veía gris y pálido, sentía frio y no deseaba volver. Las cosas aquí eran más tranquilas, todo pasaba con normalidad y sobre todo con parsimonia. Como Sakuno siempre había sido alguien tranquila y callada, para ella este era su lugar ideal.

Manejo el volvo negro de Momoshiro por las pequeñas y estrechas calles, luego cruzo la carretera y se fue yendo al este, la casa de los Tachibana era bastante grande, pero la mayor parte la ocupaba el jardín y los arboles, se fue acercando hasta que quedo a escasos centímetros de la reja de entrada.

Tocó el timbre sin bajar del auto y esperó a que le abrieran las rejas, la dulce voz de Ann le respondió desde el intercomunicador.

Saku te estaba esperado – le dijo la voz de su nueva amiga – Ha habido cambio de planes, te lo cuento ahora, pasa – Sakuno por alguna razón se imaginaba a Ann corriendo de un lado a otro del todo desesperada, pero eso era imposible teniendo en cuenta que el intercomunicador estaba fijo a alguna pared

Gracias – dijo brevemente cuando le abrieron la verja, estacionó el auto lo más cerca posible de la puerta, no se fijó en los demás autos estacionados y cruzó rápidamente el umbral del hogar. Había estado allí un par de veces, en todas aquellas ocasiones se había quedado contemplando los grandes cuadros de los Tachibana, había grandes candelabros en las salas y las alfombras eran oscuras, Sakuno se imaginaba cambiando de siglo. Poco después Ann le había contado que su mamá era una gran diseñadora y ella esperaba ser algún día como ella. Le faltaba muy poco para terminar sus estudios y viajaría al país de la moda por una temporada para ver las grandes edificaciones y la hermosa arquitectura. Sakuno siempre había admirado los grandes sueños, y aquellas personas que últimamente la rodeaban eran el máximo ejemplo que había tenido sobre cumplir los grandes sueños antes de los treinta.

Saku, siento avisarte tan tarde de los nuevos planes – Ann bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, estaba descalza y las uñas de los pies las tenía recién pintadas. Una toalla le envolvía el torso y parte de las piernas, mientras que otra se enrollaba en su rojiza melena.

¿Qué ha cambiado? – preguntó tímidamente – Cualquier cosa que sea no será problema para mi – le dijo Sakuno

Los chicos no tardan en llegar, han planeado un día en la piscina sin que yo estuviera enterada, y para colmo es en mi casa – Ann subía las escaleras rápidamente y hacía ademanes a Sakuno para que la siguiera. La castaña jamás había subido, había tenido la oportunidad de ver toda la planta baja, no obstante los pisos superiores seguían siendo todo un misterio

¿Todos? – tartamudeó sin pensar mientras subía las escaleras a trompicones

Si Ryusaki todos, incluyendo a Kawamura, Kaidoh y Echizen – exclamó corriendo a través del amplio pasillo adornado de fotos de la familia

Todo cambio de planes me vendría bien menos ver a Ryoma en el mismo lugar que yo – pensó Sakuno que por el momento estaba pendiente de no perder la vista a su amiga.

Llegaron a una habitación de tamaño medio, era de color beige con palo rosa, la cama estaba en el centro y el armario al frente, una gran ventana estaba a la derecha del lecho justo frente a la puerta y por lo que pudo apreciar el cuarto de baño no se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

Ann había abierto una de las puertas del armario para evitar que Sakuno la viera cambiándose. Y mientras lo hacía se iba poniendo la ropa.

Sakuno, se que no has traído ropa de baño, ni si quiera te había avisado, debes de pensar que soy muy mala, lo siento tanto – La castaña solo le sonrió complaciente

No te preocupes, puedo quedarme a mirar como se meten ustedes, no es necesario – le dijo Sakuno mientras se apoyaba en la cama

Ni hablar, todos se molestarían conmigo si permito que te aburras de esa manera- susurraba mientras batallaba poniéndose lo que sea que se estuviera poniendo

Tendría que volver a mi casa, y ya sabes que no quiero encontrarme con nadie – le dijo, ya le había dicho a Ann que no quería ver a su madre porque supuestamente se había peleado con ella, no era del todo cierto pero tenía su matiz de verdad.

No me refería a eso, Saku tengo algunas ropas de baño que aún no me he puesto, puede que te quede alguna de ellas, eres un poco mas delgada que yo, pero si encuentro uno que tenga para atar en todas partes puede que te entre – murmuró Ann mientras rebuscaba en su armario

No es necesario que te preocupes, de todas maneras no creo que me vaya a aburrir – trataba inútilmente de que Ann no se preocupara, no tenía ganas de andar semidesnuda frente más de ocho hombres, tal vez para ellas que lo conocían muchísimo tiempo era completamente normal, no obstante Sakuno seguía sintiendo pudor .

Ten, toma – Ann le había tirado un par de prendas – Nunca me lo he puesto, así que no es antihigiénico, te lo regalo- le susurró mientras se peinaba viendo por la ventana – te lo pondrás Sakuno, espero que te guste, pero esto querida es muy importante – le guiñó el ojo, aquel gesto no supo ser interpretado por Sakuno – Mira, Takeshi se ha caído de panza a la piscina – Ann se reía, por lo visto Momoshiro había llegado antes que ella.

Sakuno observó las prendas que tenía entre sus dedos, eran como las que ella se compraba, un bikini ciertamente hermoso, de temporada y muy colorido.

Gracias Ann – dijo Sakuno acercándose a la susodicha – es hermoso… ¿Qué fue eso?- Sakuno se llevó las manos a la boca

Es solo Eiji- riendo Ann se peinaba – tiene esa extraña manía

Ya están todos abajo – más que una pregunta era una aclaración

No solo están ellos dos, los demás no tardan en llegar, cámbiate rápido – diciendo esto salió de su habitación y se le escuchó bajando las escaleras

Sakuno poco después la vio en la piscina, ciertamente Ann era muy hermosa, era delgada pero a su cuerpo no le faltaba curvas, su ropa de baño era de color verde turquesa que hacía resaltar un poco más el color de su cabello, Momoshiro tan pronto Ann apareció salió de la piscina a su encuentro y la rodeó en un abrazo mojado.

Ann no paraba de reír y quejarse, luego comenzó a tiritar, Momo le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la empujó al agua con ayuda de Eiji, los gritos de Ann llegaron a Sakuno demasiado nítidos mermando las ganas de la castaña por bajar en ese momento y sufrir el mismo destino de su amiga.

Observó nuevamente lo que tenía en las manos y resopló, no le vendría nada mal un poco de diversión, y estaría mejor que se divirtiera antes de que llegara Ryoma y los demás.

No entendía por qué Ryoma tomaba parte de sus pensamientos, estaba claro que le parecía alguien sumamente atractivo, pero había conocido muchos hombres así, claro no de tal magnitud pero se acercaban, y nunca le habían interesado demasiado, Echizen en cambio la intrigaba, tenía un aire oscuro como queriendo tapar todos sus secretos, tal vez eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

Aún recordaba el almuerzo en el departamento de Momoshiro, aquella vez en que sus ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento, donde Sakuno había sentido la mayor atracción sensual en toda su vida. Se acordaba de los ojos de Echizen, esos orbes dorados que se asemejaba tanto al champagne y que brillaban tanto como el sol. Su imaginación nuevamente voló y la dejó ensimismada en su propio laberinto de emociones, andaba rememorando aquella noche cuando la encontró en el auto, lo furioso que se veía por su estado, aquel estado que aún no lograba entender, había visto como Ryoma miraba las cosas que se encontraban en el auto, parando en el portavasos…

No, no era posible que haya malinterpretado sus mareos ni nada por el estilo, no era posible que haya creído que se encontraba del todo ebria. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que se le notaba tan distante con ella, había malinterpretado su actitud pensando que se trataba del descubrimiento de su hermano, nunca pensó que se trataba de un malentendido.

Sakuno se desvistió rápidamente, su mente trabajaba tratando de atar cabos sueltos, aquellas cervezas no le pertenecían, eran de Momoshiro; se puso la ropa de baño que le había prestado Ann, era de color blanco con rayas horizontales de color aguamarina, le quedó exacto cuando termino de atárselo en el cuello y en las caderas. Se colocó el polo sobre el bikini y dejo sus piernas desnudas. Eso tal vez evitaría que la lanzaran al agua como lo habían hecho con Ann, ya que ahora podía alegar que no tenía otro polo, se dispuso a dejar la habitación, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par y Sakuno se encontró cara a cara con los marrones ojos de Tomoka.

Ambas se quedaron sin palabras viéndose frente a frente, Tomoka le llevaba algunos años y se notaba en su rostro y en su cuerpo, Sakuno aún conservaba los rasgos de su niñez, mientras Tomoka ya se asemejaba a una mujer, su piel era tersa y bien cuidada, los hombros delgados y la cintura estrecha, sus caderas no eran demasiado voluptuosas pero tenían forma, su cabello le caía como una cascada sobre los hombros y le tapaba la parte derecha de su rostro como un flequillo. Sakuno se dio cuenta de que en realidad era muy atractiva, acaso a Ryoma no le interesaban las mujeres así, se veía que aquella mujer que tenía frente a ella estaba completamente enamorada del ambarino, ¿cómo es que aún no se encontraban juntos?

Buenos días – saludó Sakuno con una pequeña reverencia - ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien, gracias – a Sakuno le pareció una respuesta cortante, pero no era de aquellas personas que pensaban mal dela gente, por lo que no hizo el menor caso a su conclusión - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Ryusaki? – preguntó paseando su vista por la habitación

Me estaba cambiando, Ann me prestó su habitación por un momento – Sakuno estaba terminando de arreglar su ropa sobre la cama- ¿Quieres que te deje sola?

No, no hay ningún problema – susurró Tomoka – Quédate si lo deseas, yo iré a cambiarme en el baño

Oh, no Tomoka, yo ya me iba- exclamó Sakuno, esquivó a la mujer y salió de la habitación, escuchó detrás de ella un portazo y luego silencio.

Bajó las escaleras pensando en lo sucedido, no quería ser la manzana de la discordia en aquel grupo, quería llevarse bien con Tomoka, no obstante con aquella hostilidad en su mirada era muy difícil. Tampoco estaría sentada como una santa, si Tomoka quería discutir, ella estaba completamente dispuesta a defenderse.

Con ese pensamiento rondando su mente, bajo con pasos determinados las escaleras, siempre asentando correctamente el pie para no irse de bruces hasta la planta inferior. Por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto.

La casa se veía realmente vacía, tal vez los padres de Ann habían salido, le preguntaría cuando tuviera oportunidad.

La puerta frente a la escalera se abrió y pudo fijarse en los cabellos rubios que poseía Fuji en la coronilla.

Fuji, hola, ¿Cómo estas? – Sakuno se apoyó en la baranda y le saludó con las manos

Buenos días, señorita Ryusaki – Fuji se acercó a la baranda y sujeto la mano de Sakuno entre las suyas – No sabía que la encontraría por aquí – le dio un beso en el dorso y la soltó, Sakuno nuevamente se rió como una adolescente

Iba a salir con Ann, pero cambiaron nuestros planes – le dijo Sakuno bajando las escaleras – Estoy muy agradecida que me dejen pasar el tiempo con ustedes

El placer es nuestro Sakuno – la tuteo por primera vez desde que lo conocía

Sin duda también el mío – susurró acongojada bajando la mirada, dios, se había olvidado que andaba descalza por una casa que no era suya y tan solo con un polo, al instante se puso roja como un tomate – e…

¿Te bañarás en la piscina? – parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo

Ese es plan – sonrió cohibida

Cruzaron la gran sala y luego bajaron las escalerillas de las vitrinas, Sakuno se tapó los ojos cuando la luz incidió contra su rostro, el sol se había puesto más fuerte y caía perpendicular sobre la gran piscina, Ann se encontraba tomando el sol, Momo acababa de irse a la cocina a buscar algo para beber, Eiji aún estaba zambulléndose en el agua y por lo visto todos esperaban que llegasen los demás.

Suysuke, querido ya pensaba que no llegarías – Ann se levantó de la colchoneta y se acercó a los demás – No iras a descansar en el sol con esa ropa ¿no es así? – Sakuno observó el atuendo de Fuji con detenimiento, llevaba unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa blanca holgada

No pensaba bañarme, pero por si acaso traje lo necesario, lo dejé en el auto – dijo señalando a la nada – Me encontré con Kawamura en la calle, dice que tan pronto termine de comprar las cosas que quiere traer vendrá

Pero ¿Por qué?, aquí hay todo lo necesario y más – Ann le miró preocupada – Kawamura siempre se preocupa de más al igual que Oishi, apuesto que estaban juntos- Fuji asintió

Yo le dije lo mismo, pero esos dos no me hicieron caso, dicen que odian hacerte gastar, así que me hicieron sentir mal, por lo que traje algunas cosas – El ceño de Ann cada vez se hacía más profundo – Me hacen parecer una anfitriona horrible, se que nunca seré como Ryoma, pero al menos permítanme poner la comida

Fuji se encogió de hombros, le dio una palmadita y se alejó al encuentro de Eiji que le saludaba desde la piscina.

Eso es lo que odio de estos hombres- se lamentó Ann – haré que todos regresen lo que han comprado – Takeshi y yo hemos comprado el almuerzo y bebidas para todos – tomó de la mano a Sakuno y se sentaron juntas en los asientos de goma.

Me han hecho pensar que yo también debí haber traído algo – susurró Sakuno

Oh, no querida, por favor no sigas sus pasos – expuso mientras se colocaba bloqueador en la nariz y en las mejillas - ¿Deseas un poco?- preguntó entregándole el pote

Gracias – Sakuno se colocó el doble que Ann, su piel tendía a ponerse rojiza y a que le salieran pecas si es que no se cuidaba

Quítate el polo, Saku – de esa manera tomaras un poco de color, aún no estás concorde a la ciudad, sigues con la palidez de Tokio

Te haré caso solo porque creo que tienes razón –dijo- aún así no quiero terminar tan bronceada como tu, no me quedaría tan bien – Ann volteó los ojos

Querido, ¿traes refrescos? – le preguntó a Momo que tenía una bandeja –

Tengo unas cuantas cervezas- le respondió acercándose a ella, Momoshiro sonrió al ver la timidez con la que Sakuno se quitaba el polo; Ryoma le había contado lo sucedido hacía casi un mes, cuando la encontró en el auto y se la había llevado a su casa, había evitado cualquier detalle como siempre, pero le había explicado que Sakuno no había deseado quedarse en su propia casa y había aceptado la propuesta de llevarla a la suda donde desafortunadamente Ryoga los había encontrado y había malinterpretado todo aquello, suponía que los dos protagonistas no querían nombran nada de aquello, conocía a Ryoma por lo que sabía que nunca saldría la misma historia de su boca y por lo que podía ver en Sakuno, suponía que estaba demasiado avergonzada para decir algo

Solo es una niña Ryoma- le había dicho Momoshiro aquella vez – tienes que entender que tal vez se asustó

¿Y crees que yo no? – le preguntó – Mataré a Ryoga si se cruza en mi camino

Le llevas casi cinco años Ryoma, debes entender que tal vez no te quiera volver a hablar – le explicó Momo

Tal vez yo tampoco lo desee – susurró molesto, Momoshiro no entendía por qué

Momoshiro se sentó al lado de Ann y le paso una de las latas, Sakuno tomó una sin pensar, sería maleducado decir que no luego de que Ann se sintiera mal. La pelirroja se apoyó en el hombro de Momo y cerró los ojos, Momo la abrazó y le tapó los hombros del sol.

Creo que te estas bronceando en exceso, eso tampoco es demasiado bueno cariño – le susurró besándole la coronilla

Hoy me he puesto bloqueador – le explicó – No planeo quemarme la piel, la última vez casi me da insolación, la temperatura esta subiendo y mi hermano me ha dicho que es sumamente dañino.

Y tiene toda la razón – le respondió – Mira allí están llegando todos los demás

Sakuno creyó que veía todo en cámara lenta, Kawamura entró corriendo para lanzarse directamente a la piscina, Oishi le siguió detrás, pero no se lanzó a la piscina ya que aún se encontraba vestido pero descalzo. Tezuka se había apoyado en una de las columnas y su cara se volvía cada vez más seria mientras veía como Eiji trataba de mojar a Oishi.

Alguien resopló a sus espaldas, Sakuno viró asustada ya que presentía quien estaba allí.

¡Ryoma! – Ann ya se había levantado para abrazar al susodicho – Yo creí que no vendrías, nadie sabe cuando vendrás cada vez que te invitamos, eres todo un misterio – dijo haciendo un puchero

No me hubiera gustado ser el único que faltara, hasta Inui y Kaidoh están metidos en algún lugar – dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol y los dejaba en la cabecera del colchón de Sakuno, esta se había quedado estática ante la primera impresión, casi sentía que su boca estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que verifico una y otra vez si todo se encontraba en orden.

Los grandes ojos de Sakuno se posaron en los dedos de Ryoma, por lo visto no se había percatado de su presencia, o lo peor de todo la estaba ignorando descaradamente.

Ryoma sintió la mirada carmesí en él, pero trató de que todo pasara con normalidad, no le había pasado desapercibida la lata de cerveza que llevaba Sakuno en las manos, suponía que a esas alturas ya se la hubiera terminado.

Por lo visto estaba un poco nerviosa por su presencia, no había saludado a nadie en especial para evitar tener que entablar una conversación con Sakuno, tal vez ella tenía miedo que le contara a todos y su miedo era justificado.

Saludó a Momoshiro, que por lo visto entendía de que se trataba todo esto, trató de llenar los silencios incómodos y fue haciendo la conversación más amena. La piscina era hermosa, siempre la había envidiado, estaba rodeada de los famosos jardines de los Tachibana, además de exquisitas flores y algunos arboles que evitaba que los de afueran vieran lo que sucedía dentro de la propiedad.

Se sentó junto a Sakuno tratando de no ser maleducado por lo que le hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sonrió, estaba más hermosa que la última vez, el cabello de la sien se había aclarado producto del sol, sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el calor y sus labios rojos por habérselos quemado. Su cabello caía en ondas por su espalda y se hacían pequeños rulos por sus hombros. Era muy delgada, pero su figura seguía pareciendo sensual, sus pechos se entreveían por el bikini y su estomago estaba tonificado y plano.

Ryoma tuvo oportunidad de verla mejor cuando se levantó y camino hacia la piscina, por lo visto le había incomodado su presencia.

Ryoma ¿por qué eres tan maleducado? – le reclamó Ann golpeándole en el hombro derecho – Has hecho sentir mal a Saku – con que Saku, ahora le llamaban por diminutivos, se sintió incomodo por la nueva relación que tenía la nueva con su amiga

Eso ha estado muy mal Echizen – recalcó Momoshiro, por lo visto la pareja tenía la manía de tener las mismas opiniones, dos contra uno nunca sería una batalla justa.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Ryoma, encogiéndose de hombros – No he hecho nada

Es por eso que eres un maleducado, no has hecho absolutamente nada – le susurró Ann roja de rabia – Si Rinko viera esto te mataría, Ryusaki es una chica muy sensible, se da cuenta cuando alguien no la quiere cerca, Takeshi me contó lo que sucedió después de que almorzamos juntos en su casa, no sabes como he intentado para que Sakuno se sintiera nuevamente bien con nosotros

Es una persona encantadora – le dijo Momoshiro sorbiendo su lata de cerveza

Es una alcohólica – le respondió Ryoma haciéndose el agredido

¿Alcohólica? – exclamaron Ann, Momo y Tomoka al mismo tiempo, esta última acababa de acercarse a ellos y tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, la última frase le había caído como un vaso de agua en el desierto, no es que deseara mal a alguien, solo que no podía soportar la idea de que Ryoma tomara atención a la recién llegada.

No, no lo soy – dijo Sakuno quien se encontraba detrás de Tomoka, por lo visto solo se había parado para traer un par de limonadas – Eso fue un malentendido Señor Echizen…

La mirada de Sakuno era determinada y se posaba justo en los ojos ámbar que los miraba asombrado.

Momo me prestó su auto con las latas en el portavasos – le explico sentándose a su lado, la sonrisa de Tomoka desapareció, no obstante no dijo nada.

Eso es cierto Ryoma, me acabo de acordar que no limpie el auto antes de dárselo – se disculpó Momoshiro

Si esa es la razón por la que te sientes incomodo conmigo puedes descartarla – le dijo Sakuno tomando un sorbo de limonada – Nada me gustaría más que llevarme bien con ustedes, yo no se beber, siempre se me sube el alcohol muy rápido a la cabeza, por lo que siempre he evitado las bebidas como la cerveza o parecidas. Tomo cocteles o bebidas para hacer brindis pero nada mas Echizen, siento haberte dado otra impresión

El pequeño grupo se había quedado completamente callado, Ryoma parecía completamente perplejo, pero a la vez se alegraba de que aquella mujer no fuera lo que pensaba.

Y como te enteraste de aquello ¿Ryoma? – preguntó Tomoka quien se había acercado un poco más – ¿Has estado frecuentando a Sakuno?- Tomoka era todo menos tonta, se daba cuenta de las cosas, aunque un poco tarde, siempre lograba sacar buenas conclusiones, había notado la pronta conexión que se formó entre Sakuno y Ryoma, no es que envidiara a la castaña, pero añoraba más que nada las atenciones de Ryoma, tales como aquellas miraditas que le daba a la castaña, ella quería que la viese igual a ella

Nadie le hizo el caso necesario, al contrario, Ann y Momoshiro se adentraron en una conversación larga, Sakuno se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a dejar el vaso vacío.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, por lo que aceleró hasta entrar a la cocina, se sentía nerviosa, todo aquello en lo que había pensado termino siendo verdad, Ryoma no confiaba en ella, pero que le importaba, total era una persona más, pero por algún motivo quería más que nada que el le creyese, nunca había tenido vicios y nunca esperaba tenerlos, su madre la había pasado muy mal por ello y ahora que recordaba todo haría lo posible por tacharlos completamente de su vida.

Lo siento mucho Sakuno – la voz de Ryoma le llegó desde atrás, Sakuno estaba sirviéndose un poco más de limonada

No se preocupe – le respondió sin apartar la vista de la jarra- ha sido solo un malentendido, igual iba a buscar una manera en como decirle la verdad

De todas maneras, fue totalmente irrespetuoso declarar esto en frente de los demás – Ryoma se había acercado a donde se encontraba Sakuno y se apoyó en la mesa.

No ha pasado nada malo, nadie me ha visto mal – sonrió aún sin mirarle, andaba imaginando que hubiera sido si Ann le hubiera creído

Dime Ryoma – susurró

¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañada, Ryoma por fin pudo ver aquellos hermosos ojos

Que me llames por mi nombre, así lo hacen mis amigos – murmuró, Sakuno se extrañó de esa manera tan coloquial de hablar, Ryoma eran tan atractivo desprendía tal sexualidad que le dejaba agitada, nunca había sentido nada igual, era como si cada poro de su cuerpo quisiera ser acariciada por las manos de aquel hombre

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, y alzó la vista hasta estar a su altura, Echizen era muy alto, Sakuno le llegaba a los hombros, y eso que ella no era tan baja.

Trató de alzar el vaso de la mesa, pero sus dedos se encontraban torpes y el vaso casi se le cae de las manos, por suerte Ryoma estaba allí para ayudarla.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron los de Sakuno, sintió una explosión, se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos de aquellas reacciones, Ryoma le acarició los dedos mientras la veía tan de cerca, luego paso por su muñeca, trazando semicírculos en los tendones y articulaciones. Sakuno estaba inmovilizada, no podía moverse, todo era tan extraño, no se habían hablado casi nada y de la nada todo había cambiado, no podía expresar en palabras lo que andaba sintiendo pero su cuerpo por lo visto si sabía como reaccionar.

Ryoma se fue acercando, sentía su respiración en su mejilla provocándole cosquilleos, Sakuno sabía que tal vez sus labios no demorarías en tocar los suyos…

¿Ryoma? – Sakuno dio un saltó y se apartó al escuchar la voz femenina. Cogió su vaso lo mejor posible y desapareció por la segunda puerta de la cocina, Ryoma resopló irritado al ver a Tomoka entrando a la cocina – Te he estado buscando – susurró con una gigantesca sonrisa – Me pidieron que trajera la comida, ¿Me podrías ayudar? – le preguntó acercándose al refrigerador

No hay problema – balbuceó Ryoma, tenía el cuerpo tenso por el deseo, y lo que no entendía era como podía aparecer esa clase de deseo de la noche a la mañana

Tomoka sonrió, y Echizen se dio cuenta de que ya no podía estar en esa situación con ella, tenía que hablar con Tomoka, mientras más pronto mejor.

Se fijo en la mirada de su eterna acompañante, y pensó que le haría mucho daño…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... y no importa cuanto tiempo pase, nunca teman darme su opinión.**

**Reviews!!!! ^o^ si quieren besar a Ryoma aprenten goooo**

**Reika Namino**


End file.
